Love's Resistance: A Different Path
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: I am a writer who always likes to think what if different choices were made, what if things were handled differently. I even like to do this with my own stories. This is one of those "Different choices." What if Sonia handled the loss of her lover in a much different way? Warning: Character death, angst, and REALLY SoniaxDingo
1. Prologue

LRADP-Pro

Love's Resistance: A Different Path

AN: I am a writer who always likes to think what if different choices were made, what if things were handled differently. I even like to do this with my own stories. This is one of those "Different choices." What if Sonia handled the loss of her lover in a much different way? This prologue is a revamping of chapter 1 of the original Love's Resistance.

Prologue

"No, Sonia!" Bartleby shouted. "Don't you dare give in to him!" He pulled away from the Swat-Bot holding him, leaping on the Defendant's desk. "Listen to me, Nobles of Robotropolis, don't you see what's happening? Robotnik is using us, he's using all of you! Queen Aleena didn't abandon any of you, he forced her into hiding. And Sonia is her daughter! Sonia is the rightful Princess, and Aleena is the rightful ruler of...ukkk..." He was cut off with a quick burst of pain in his chest. He looked down at the blood blossoming at the wound. He looked at Sonia as his knees buckled and he fell from the desk.

Robotnik glowered at the mink, his gun smoking from the shot. His anger had gotten the best of him. He knew it was a mistake. The Nobles could easily turn on him for this. It would be better to end this now and leave. "That is what happens to miserable traitors like him," he said feebly hoping the other nobles would buy it. He gave the signal for his men to move out. He would get the hedgehogs later.

Sonia ran to Bartleby as he fell, catching him in her arms. "Bartleby!" As she held him, with her back to the door, she didn't notice her brothers racing in with their medallions at the ready.

"Sonia, we're here..." Sonic began but stopped when he saw the scene before them. He felt his heart enter his throat.

Manic started forward. "Sonia..." Sonic stopped his brother, shaking his head. He recalled, remorsefully, his words earlier that morning. Now, he wished he could take them back. He didn't know what happened but he could guess. He had misjudged the noble, terribly so.

Bartleby looked up at her with pained eyes. He could feel the blood in his lungs, could taste the metallic tang in his mouth. He'd known when he got on that desk, when he started speaking against Robotnik, that his life was forfeit. But she was okay, she was safe now. "Sonia...I..."

She shushed him. "No, don't speak, save your strength. We're going to get you to a doctor. You'll be okay..." She said, denying vehemently what she knew was happening. "You'll be okay..."

He smiled. "Sonia..." he raised his hand weakly to caress her cheek. "My sweet, beautiful Princess Sonia...how do I love thee..."

Tears trickling down her cheek as she took his hand in hers. "Let me count the ways...I love you too, Bartleby..." Why was this happening? Was this fate's way of punishing her for some unknown slight? "I love you."

He kept his eyes on her, cherishing the feeling of her hand holding his. "I love you, my princess." His vision was going dim, her image becoming blurry and dark.

Sonia saw his eyes begin to close and shook her head. "No! Bartleby, don't you dare leave me! Don't do this! You have to hold on...You have to!"

Her words had no effect as the mink appeared to simply fall into a deep sleep, going still in her arms.

Sonic couldn't watch this anymore and he stepped forward, grabbing his sister by the arm. "Sis, we have to get out of here, now..."

She started to rise, starting to lift her beloved in her arms but Sonic pulled her away. "Sonic, wait! We have to take him..."

"We can't sis, we have to go...it's not safe..." Sonic stated.

"No, we can't leave him!" Sonia pulled out of her brother's hold and pulled Bartleby into her grasp. "We can't..."

Sonic looked at Manic. "Sis, we can't carry him. He's too heavy for us and we can't stay here."

"Then I'll stay with him..." she declared stubbornly. "You can go get him help...he needs help..."

"Sonia..." Manic knelt down. "He's gone and we have to get out of here or his death could very well be for nothing if you get caught with your guard down."

Manic's logical words and harsh stating of the truth jarred Sonia into loosening her grip on her lover. Together, he and Sonic managed to get her back outside, to the van. "We're supposed to meet the rest of the Freedom Fighters at the Sanctuary. It'll be safer there until things calm down around here."

Back inside the courthouse, Bartleby's body remained alone. A shadow covered it.

AN: Okay, let me know of this somewhat new beginning. Chapter 1 will introduce us to the new premise this is taking.


	2. Chapter 1

LRADP1

AN: OOC warning. Some characters MAY seem out of character. Note, this is mainly because they didn't have much character to them in canon so I'm working with blank slates here. You'll notice I'm not entirely impressed by a faction who thinks blowing crap up is the best way to get their point across.

Chapter 1:

At the Freedom Fighter's Sanctuary, Sonia got out of the van, wiping her eyes. "How could you guys make me do that? Bartleby might have been alive, we could have gotten him help!"

"Sis, he was beyond any help. He's dead," Sonic stated. "And he wouldn't want you to risk being caught over him." He didn't know if this was true or not. He didn't know what happened, just that somehow Bartleby had been gravely injured before they could get there. But if it could get Sonia to face facts, then he would say it. "I'm sorry..."

Sonia punched a nearby tree trunk, not registering the subsequent pain in her fist after. "He's NOT! He's fine, and we left him there to bleed to death. We have to go back..."

Cyrus came over to the arguing hedgehogs. "What happened? I'm glad you're alright Sonia, it was foolish for you to do that alone, with no plan. That's not like you."

She glared at the lion and ran off into the trees for some privacy. How dare he say that when none of them were even willing to help her. She had to do something and no one else cared.

Cyrus looked at Sonic. "I guess it didn't go well..."

"Not at all..." Sonic confirmed. "Bartleby was killed. I don't know how or what happened but when we got there..."

"Sonia's in denial, she's convinced herself that he's alright and we just need to go back and get him to a hospital and he'll be right as rain." Manic added. "He's dead, she knows it. It's just a shock right now. She'll be okay. Won't she Sonic."

Sonic shook his head uncertainly. "I don't know Manic, I hope so. Look why don't you and Cyrus go hang out with Trevor and the other Freedom Fighters. I'll stay here and mark sure Sonia doesn't try and go back to the city."

A few minutes passed before Sonia came stomping back, as he predicted, heading straight for the van. "Where are you going, Sonia?" Sonic asked.

"I'm gonna save Bartleby...you don't have to go. I'll do it myself." She replied.

Sonic grit his teeth and dashed up, putting himself between her and the vehicle. "Sonia, you can't save him, he's dead!"

"No! He's not! He's just hurt, he needs a doctor, and..." She tried to force herself around her brother. "I have to help him!"

Sonic grabbed her shoulders. "SONIA! Listen to me, you cannot help him now. All going back there will do is put you in danger. He is gone." Every word, he could see, was cutting her deeply. He hated having to be the rational one of their trio but in her state, she couldn't be and he was the oldest of the triplets, it was his responsibility. But god, he hated seeing her like this. "I'm sorry."

Her lip trembled and her fists pounded against her brother's chest. "Let me go Sonic!"

"No, Sonia. I know how you feel. You liked him. He was your friend. Of course this hurts..."

She pulled away and looked at Sonic with shock. "Friend? Liked? Is that all you think he was...is to me?"

Sonic knew he had said the wrong thing. "I don't know. I don't what he was to you. I'm sorry but..."

"You don't know anything Sonic! None of you do!" She punched his chest hard enough that he was forced to let her go. "And you have no idea what I'm feeling!" Her entire body trembled with the grief she was going through.

In attempt to comfort her, Sonic hugged his sister and let her cry against his shoulder.

* * *

In their small, decrepit shack they called home, Dingo sat with a drink in his hand. His mind was in a terrible quandary as he thought back to earlier that day.

He had always liked Sonia but sadly their positions in the war kept them on opposite sides and even made them enemies. He hated working for Robotnik but as Sleet always said, it kept the old bulldog from barking and morals don't pay the bills. Now, he wasn't sure. Bartleby didn't have any issues putting even his own life on the line to protect Sonia. Moreover, Bartleby had been a complete coward all the other times he'd dealt with him.

"Damn it!" he slammed his fist on the table. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm a bounty hunter, not a bloody murderer. I can't just go back to that bastard."

* * *

The next few days seemed to blur together. In her grief, Sonia couldn't tell how many days went by or even what time of day it was.

Sitting in the hollow at the bottom of a rather large tree, she cried wrapped up in a ball of pure misery.

"Sonia?" the voice of her friend, Cyrus broke through her tears. She looked up to see him holding a mug of soup. "I brought you something to eat..."

She looked back at her knees. "I'm not hungry."

Cyrus nodded understandingly and placed it on the ground not far from reach as he sat down beside her. "It's hard...losing someone you care about. I know. When Robotnik roboticized my father...I thought I wouldn't be able to go on."

She sighed. "Cyrus, I'm not going to say your pain is any less than mine is now, but roboticizing and death are hardly the same thing. We have scientists on our side always researching ways to reverse roboticization."

Cyrus cocked his head. "That's true. But Sonia, my point is, in time it will get easier. You'll just wake up one morning and it won't hurt as much. The saying is true, time heals all wounds." He stretched, putting his arm around her as he lowered it. "But you don't have to go through it alone. What you need right now is...a friend. Someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on. Someone to love you..." In his gentle, what he thought to be compassionate words, he completely missed the unpleasantly surprised expression n the hedgehog's face, pulling her ever closer. His hand began petting her hair in what she guessed he thought was a comforting gesture.

Sonia shrugged out of the lion's embrace. "Cyrus...it hasn't even been a week and you're already making a move? Who does that?"

"Sonia, I just want to help," Cyrus insisted. "I want to be there for you. Ow!" He cried out as her hand left an imprint on his face.

"Um...no. You and the rest had your chance to help me a few days ago. It's a little late now to "be there for me." When I needed the Freedom Fighters most, blowing up a damned ruby mine was more important!" She screeched.

"Sonia...that's a little unfair. We couldn't let Robotnik have that mine. Those rubies would have been devastating for the resistance," Cyrus stated. "How could we justify putting that off to help save Robotnik's biggest contributor?"

"Because he meant something to me. When your father was in trouble, we tried to save him," Sonia countered. "The Ruby Mine could have waited a day but when someone I cared about was in danger, just because he's a noble, none of you cared enough to help me. What makes the resistance better than Robotnik again?"

"We're trying to free Mobius," Cyrus rationalized. "To put your mother, Queen Aleena back on the throne. Your precious nobleman helped Robotnik force her into hiding. Your poor sweet Bartleby helped put Robotnik in the position to terrorize the rest of the city and destroy everything beautiful about it. I'm sorry Sonia, but we reap what we sow."

Sonia stared at the lion she once called "friend." Somehow she couldn't recognize the "friend" in him any longer.

"_Sonia, can you really say you're happier in the Resistance?"_

Her lover's words echoed in her mind. She remembered her answer and wanted to kick herself. "You know what Cyrus, screw you and screw the rest of the Resistance! Bartleby was right all along. You're nothing more than common terrorists who think blowing shit up is the best way to get your point across."

Before Cyrus could say anything to stop her, Sonia stomped out of the tree hollow and to the van. "Tell Sonic and Manic, I went back to the hideout and never talk to me again." Her eyes firmly on the road, she sped off back towards Robotropolis.

* * *

It took just under an hour for Sonia to reach the hideout. She went into her room and locked the door. She knew that as soon as they knew where she was, her brothers wouldn't be far behind.

True to her prediction, Sonic and Manic were home shortly after her own arrival. "Sonia! We're back!"

She ignored their announcement as she huddled on her bed. She didn't know if she could handle even speaking to them, brothers or not.

A knock at her door. "Sis, you in there?" Sonic called in trying to open the door.

"Go away Sonic," she demanded.

Sonic jiggled the handle. "No Sonia, we need to talk."

Manic reached into his pocket. "Step aside bro, this is my department." The green hedgehog bent over to get a look at the lock before selecting one of the many picks. In moments, the door was unlocked.

Sonia heaved an exasperated sigh. "I said, go away," she growled as they forced their way in. "I don't want to talk right now."

"Sis, we have to talk," Sonic stated simply. "Cyrus told us about your fight. I know you're going through a lot but you can't take it out on him or any of the other Freedom Fighters. We're your brothers, that's different."

"Yeah Sonia, ol' Cyrus was just trying to help you feel better," Manic said.

Sonia's eyes narrowed. "Manic, he all but said that Bartleby got what he deserved and that I was out of line for expecting maybe a little help with saving someone I loved."

"Sonia, you can't blame the Resistance for this, that's not fair," Sonic defended. "I'm not going to say Bartleby deserved it, any death is horrible and this is no exception. No matter what kind of person he was, no one deserves to die. But it's also not fair to ask someone to go out of their way to help someone who has hurt them."

Sonic's words sunk in and Sonia schooled her expression. "You're right Sonic. It's not fair to expect someone to go out of their way to help someone who has only hurt them. You're right."

The blue hedgehog nodded and hugged her, not noticing that she wasn't returning the hug. "Well Cyrus will understand, I'm sure. You weren't really angry at him but at the situation. It's one of the stages of grief if I remember how Trevor put it. You just get some rest and everything will be alright, you'll see. We'll get you through this."

Sonia forced a grateful, sad smile. "Thanks Sonic, Manic. I'm going to go right to sleep now, so, good night."

Her brothers bid her good night and left her to get some much-needed rest. When she felt they weren't going to come barging back in, she quietly relocked her door and pulled out her travel bag. She remembered what Lady Wyndemere once said to her. "When the night is darkest and the path is at its roughest, that's when you find out who your real friends are."

When everyone was asleep, Sonia took her bag and slipped out of the hideout. She couldn't take the van, it would make too much noise. She would have to walk.

She determinedly made her way to the city limits. On the way, she passed the mansion. Wistfully, she looked at it. The front door was caved in, destroyed from when the Swat Bots had arrested him.

Her breath hitched but before she could start crying she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see...

* * *

Dingo stood there in front of Sonia. He had made a few decisions of his own. In his arms, he held the body he had managed to retrieve that terrible day.

"I thought you would come here..." he told her. "I'm not here to take you to Robotnik. I just thought that...I'm so sorry..." He knew the words were inadequate. Sorry just would not be enough to erase his own culpability in this tragedy. "I thought you would want to...say goodbye..."

Upon seeing Bartleby in her enemy's arms, Sonia found she couldn't even try to run. "Bartleby..." Carefully, she approached, the tears flowing again. She looked over the corpse, trying to find any sign of life. "You saved the body? For me? Why?" she asked the dog.

"He should be buried...by the one he loved..." Dingo said as though it was obvious. "I'm sorry I couldn't help him...I was a coward..."

She didn't answer as she wept, her tears falling on the mink's face. After several minutes of mourning, she wiped her eyes. The sun would come up soon, starting a new day, and her brothers would be looking for her.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Dingo nodded. "I'll help ya."

Silently, the orange dog dug a plot by a tree that Sonia had indicated as his favorite spot to sit on a hot summer day. With his superior strength, it took less than 45 minutes to prepare a proper place. After letting Sonia have a few minutes to say her farewells, he picked him up and placed him in the hole. Soon, it was covered. The two sat in silence as Sonia couldn't bring herself to leave the grave right away.

"So, what will ya do now?" Dingo asked after several minutes.

"I'm leaving Robotropolis. I can't stay here." She explained. It was odd but in the last hour, Dingo had proven himself to be a better friend than any of those in the Resistance. He had certainly done more than they could even be bothered to try.

"If it's alright...can I come too?" When Sonia looked at him with confusion. "I don't wanna serve Robotnik anymore and you shouldn't be alone out there. Who knows what danger you'll run into?"

Sonia sighed. "Okay Dingo, you can come too." She rubbed her fingers along the freshly dug grave. "I love you Bartleby..." Taking her knapsack up once more, she stood.

Silently, together, the unlikely friends left Robotropolis with no intention of ever returning.

* * *

AN: And there we go with the premise for this version of Love's Resistance. Tell me what you think in a review. No, we won't see similar events to Rock-a-Bye, I have a different plan in mind.


	3. Chapter 2

LRADP-2

Love's Resistance: A Different Path

Disclaimer: "Why Don't You Do Right" was originally sung by Peggy Lee. Fans may also recognize it as the song that Jessica Rabbit sang in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit."

AN: PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 2

In a fair-sized city several hundred miles from Robotropolis, a crowd of Mobians stood in line to gain admittance into a lavish nightclub. Bouncers stood at the entrances and exits in large black shirts that didn't quite hide their musculature. Men in business suits just finishing work for the day came for drinks and entertainment before going home to their wives. Young adult males came to get looks at the lovely waitresses and other female employees. Women of all ages came just to enjoy the atmosphere and ambiance of the luxurious club.

Just as the club reached capacity, the bouncers closing the doors to other patrons, the live pianist changed key and the lights dimmed. A spotlight illuminated the center of the stage curtain.

"You had plenty money 1922," the curtain parted to reveal a beautiful females hedgehog in her mid-20's. A long, plum mermaid dress hugged her figure, squeezing her bosom to give the male patrons something to dream about. Her pink hair was curled into place, framing the right side of her cheek and cascading down the front of her chest. "You let other women make a fool of you. Why don't you do right like some other men do?"

She sauntered into the audience as she sang, inciting wolf whistles from the crowd. Several times, they threw large rolls of money at her which she would put in her bra for safekeeping.

At the front entrance of the club, one bouncer watched the gorgeous singer through violet-tinted glasses.

The last five years had worked a new level of maturity on the hedgehog. She had gone from pretty young lady to a voluptuous woman with the voice that left everyone who heard it in chills. On stage, in the spotlight and being hailed as a goddess, she smiled and accepted their adulations. However, the bouncer watching her knew that was just another part of the show.

"Get out of here, get me some money too." Accepting yet another roll of money, the headliner returned to the stage. She took a small bow as the audience burst into wild applause, whistling and throwing flowers and even more money onto the stage for her to collect.

The night would go routinely for the most part. As patrons left, the bouncers would let more come in.

1 am came and finally the club closed. In her dressing room, now 23 year old Sonia counted the tips she had collected from the generous (and lusty) patrons.

"100...125...150...Come in!" She called when a knock interrupted her. "200...225..."

"You ready Sonia?" Dingo asked upon entering.

She gathered the money and her belongings. "Yep. Did pretty good tonight. 300 mobiums in tips. Add that to my salary of 200 a night, a round 500 for the night."

Dingo whistled at the total. That was pretty good for an evening. "You deserve it of course, all the rehearsing and then putting up with the perverts in the crowd. And you've always had a great voice.

She put her coat on. "Well, we should get home and let Marie get to bed."

The pair walked the four blocks to their modest 2 bedroom house. By time they reached the house they were more than ready for sleep.

Inside, they were met by a motherly old cat. "Hey Marie, did everything go alright?" Sonia asked reaching into her pocket. Dingo immediately walked down the hallway, turning into the first room on the right.

"Right as rain, as usual darling. Did you both have a good night?" She returned.

Sonia pulled out 150 of the money she'd earned that night and handed it to the woman. "A very good night. But there were no problems, they behaved themselves? No fires or anything of that nature?"

Marie laughed. "No dear, they were perfect angels. It's a pleasure looking after them. They had their dinners, they had their baths and then they went straight to sleep."

Sonia smiled. "Wonderful. Well thank you again and we'll see you on Thursday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Marie assured her as she left for her home across the street.

Sonia went back to the first room on the right. She stood in the doorway, watching Dingo stroking a small blonde head in a small blue racecar bed. Gently, he tucked a sports themed quilt around the little figure. She couldn't hold back a sad smile. Two other blonde heads slept similarly tucked in two other racecar beds, one red and the other green. A sob choked softly in her throat, forcing her from the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dingo watched her flee the bedroom. The past five years had been difficult. She would insist she was fine but he knew better. Finishing his ritual of saying tucking the boys in, he followed Sonia into the room they shared.

She lay in the large king-size bed sobbing. She only barely registered a pair of strong arms pulling her into a large body in which to cry. She accepted the comfort he radiated.

Eventually, Dingo found himself tucking Sonia in as well after crying herself to sleep. He watched her with compassion but also with a little worry in his heart. Even in sleep, she trembled with the pain that still plagued her heart. Quietly, he got into his side of the bed, bringing her into his arms to calm her trembling before allowing himself to join her in sleep.

AN: This chapter was more of a "Where Are They Now?" chapter. We see what happened to our protagonists. Yes, Sonia is still hurting from the loss of Bartleby. Why? Well, honestly because she's not letting herself heal. She's holding onto the bitterness and anger at her former friends and her brothers and is not really able to let go. She and Dingo are married but we'll cover how and why later. Yes, she has kids, three boys that look like mini-Bartleby's (imagine constantly seeing three younger versions of someone you loved who didn't even get the opportunity to be their father, heck never even knew she was pregnant). Dingo is the big, bulky behemoth type, thus it's fun to make him a softy. Yes, I did skip over their journey to this new location but really, it wasn't necessary. You knew when you saw them leave the city together that they were going to be a pairing. Maybe I'll do a separate story or interlude chapter detailing it but it's not really a big part of this story.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonia awoke the next morning to the sizzle of bacon in the skillet. She knew she should get up and go eat but couldn't find the strength to leave the bed. Mornings were the hardest part of the day. Some days she wondered why she bothered. She thought, as usual, of Bartleby, of her longing to see him and not just in her dreams. Her breath hitched as quietly she wept, her heart physically hurting her.

"I still miss you Bartleby. Why did you have to leave me?"

She didn't hear Dingo enter the bedroom. She didn't see the pitying look he cast at her. "Sonia, time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

She rolled over. "I don't know if I feel like getting up today Dingo..."

If he thought it would help her, he would let her lay there as long as she wanted. However, the truth was, she needed to keep living. That's why he was there now. To make sure that she wasn't allowed to just give up.

He sat down on the bed. "You have to Sonia. The boys are waiting patiently for their mama to come eat with them."

She swallowed. "Well...I guess if the boys want me to join them then...I should. Alright, give me a few minutes to get my robe on."

Dingo nodded and left. Sonia thought back to that first day.

* * *

5 years earlier

In silence they tread the lengthy stretch of land for them. After an hour, they entered a dense forest. The sun would soon be coming up, Dingo realized. They would surely have pursuers searching for them.

"Sonia, we should find a place to lay low for the day, until dark." Dingo told her.

Though her thoughts were mostly on her lover, Sonia could recognize the sense in that statement. "Do you know a place around here?" She asked.

Dingo looked around. "I think there's a cave around here we can use. You can rest there for the day." He looked again to get his bearings. "This way."

True to his predictions, a short distance to the west was a fair-sized cave. Dingo indicated for her to wait outside while he checked it out.

The cave was empty except for the remains of nest that had clearly been abandoned. It was dry, so a fire would be possible. It would suit for the day.

"Okay Sonia, it's safe, you can come in," he called. Moments passed, she didn't enter. Eyebrows furrowed, he walked out.

Sonia leaned against the outside of the cave. Having stopped walking, she was left with nothing to do but think about her loss. She wept for her fiancé. "Bartleby..."

Respectfully, Dingo turned away, letting her cry in private. He wondered if it was normal to feel it when someone else hurt.

She cried until she was emotionally and physically exhausted. Finally, Dingo led her into the cave. He took her sleeping bag and prepared it for her. "Sleep Sonia. I'll keep an eye on ya."

She fell into a deep sleep and remained that way for the rest of the day. Dingo went for a short hunt, capturing some fresh meat. He also took their canteens to a nearby stream and took it back to the cave. He built a fire and grabbed his mess kit cooking pot to boil the water. He also field dressed the boar he caught and cooked it carefully. Some of the meat he smoked and dried for the journey.

As the sun began to set, he knew it was time to get ready to start off. Gently, he shook her. "Sonia, time to get up."

She pulled away and rolled over. "I'm never getting up again. What's the point?"

"Ya gotta get up Sonia. It'll be dark soon and we can get moving again, wherever it is we're going." He tried to coax.

"No...I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." She insisted.

He wondered if this was how it felt to have your heart break. "Sonia, you can't stay here. Come on, get up, please. I got your breakfast waiting."

"Not hungry." She moaned.

Finally, Dingo knew he had to use his trump card. "Sonia, you can't just give up so soon. Would Bartleby want this? What would he tell ya to do?"

* * *

It worked that first sunset and every morning after for the last five years. Sonia sat up. Inwardly, she was grateful for his getting her out of bed everyday, for making sure she kept on living. Still though, she looked in the mirror at her red, puffy eyes and wondered, "What's the point?"

* * *

For her boys' sakes, she changed her sad expression into a bright, cheery smile.

The youngest saw her first and ran up. "Mommy, Mommy! You're up, you're up!"

Sonia giggled. "Yes Basil, I'm up."

"Daddy made eggs and bacon and ham and toast," the green-eyed Basil said pulling his mother to the table.

Sonia sat in her usual seat across from Dingo. "It looks great." She said, forcing a smile.

"Mommy, guess what! Daddy's gonna take us to the park!" A blue-eyed little boy exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun, Brose." Sonia said, hoping she sounded happy.

The third, a boy with one blue and one green eye asked. "You come too Mommy?"

Sonia froze.

"You don't work today Sonia. I checked last night." Dingo said. "You should join us."

It wasn't that Sonia didn't love her sons to death but they just looked so much like Bartleby. It hurt her to look at them too long, a constant reminder of what she would never have again.

Finally, she nodded. "Sure Bartleby dear," she told her oldest. "I think a trip to the park sounds like fun."

"Yea!" All three children cried with delight.

"Okay okay, now eat your breakfast." Sonia told them.

After breakfast, Sonia was helping Dingo with the dishes when the phone rang.

Basil picked up the phone. "Hello person." He said as Sonia came over. "It's for you Mommy." He handed the receiver to his mother.

Sonia took the phone. "Why don't you go help Daddy." She suggested. "Hello? What? Who wants to meet with me? You're kidding! Shut up! No way! Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in two hours."

Dingo's shoulders dropped as Sonia hung up the phone. Somehow he knew she wasn't going to the park with them anymore. "What was that?" He asked.

"That was Lenny. He said that the CEO of Boss Records was at the club last night." Sonia explained. "He loved what he heard and he wants to sign me."

Dingo's jaw fell open. "No! Are you serious? Sonia, that's great!" He hugged her excitedly.

"Yeah. I have to go meet him at the club in two hours." Sonia said. "That means..."

"That's okay. This is important too. You can meet us there after." Dingo assured her.

* * *

In Mobotropolis Grand Palace, Sonic sat in the window. In his hand, he held the keyboard medallion that Sonia left behind. Like every other day, he wondered why she left? What had he said to make her run away? She hadn't even left a note, just the medallion. They'd searched the whole city and the surrounding area with no sign of her.

When Robotnik killed Bartleby, that was the last straw for the aristocracy. They instead gave their aid to the Underground, enabling them to turn the tide of the war. Robotnik was forced from power and into hiding. Aleena was renamed Queen. But the victory felt hollow without their sister. She had fought for this too but wasn't there to taste the fruits of their labor.

Soon it would be their 24th birthday. For the fifth year they would be celebrating it without her.

"Sonia...please come home. Tell me what I did wrong." Sonic pleaded with the air.

* * *

AN: Chapter 3 up. So Sonia's getting a record deal but is her work just an escape from her depression. Dingo tries his best but is it enough? Will Sonic ever get to right things with his sister?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five Years Earlier

Sonic got up early the next morning strangely enough. Going through his morning routine, he couldn't help thinking that something was off. Everything seemed normal except for the fact that it was only six o'clock. Everything was where it ought to be, nothing was missing so that wasn't it. He couldn't think of any missions they might have forgotten.

"Maybe I should ask Sonia. She'll be able to tell me what's wrong." Sonic went to her door and knocked. "Sonia are you awake?" No answer came. "Sonia?" He put his ear to the door. He could hear nothing inside. Concerned, he turned the door knob. It was unlocked which made his concern worse. He pushed the door open and looked into the empty room. "Sonia!" He went racing all over the hideout then back to her room. Now he knew what was wrong. He was about to get Manic up, sure that Sonia must have been captured when the sunrise glinted off something laying on her pillow. He went over to the bed and picked up the keyboard medallion that was his sister's. This was left there deliberately, nice and neat. He knew now she had not been captured, there would have been a ransom note with the necklace. She had left it behind and left them. Tears burning his eyes, he closed his fist around the piece. "Sonia..."

* * *

"Sonia..." Sonic whispered.

"Sonic, there you are!" Manic's voice called from the down the hall. His triplet came up to him. "Mom's looking for us."

Sonic sighed. "Alright."

Manic's eyes fell to the medallion in his brother's hand. "You were thinking about Sonia again weren't you?"

"Yeah. Why Manic? Why did she run away? She just abandoned us!" Sonic all but shouted. "If she had stayed just a little longer, she could have been here with us now. With Mother."

Manic shrugged. "The only thing I can think of is Bartleby. That's when she left. I know she thought we weren't very sympathetic to her grief."

"Do you think she's alright at least?" Sonic asked. "I can't help worrying about her."

Manic didn't know if she was but he wanted to give his brother some comfort. "I'm sure she is. She's tough, she probably just needed to be on her own for a while and just put down roots somewhere else. I wouldn't blame her. Mobotropolis didn't have many happy memories left for her."

Sonic gazed down at the medallion. "Think she'll ever come home?"

"I don't know. Maybe one day," Manic replied. "I miss her too but...come on, Mom's waiting. She says we need to help plan for our birthday party."

* * *

Sonia fairly ran to the club, wearing her best outfit to impress this guy. This opportunity was once in a lifetime and she couldn't blow it.

Her boss and agent, Lenny Lovhog, waited at a table with an anthropomorphic grizzly bear dressed in a black pinstripe suit. "Sonia, glad you could make it."

"Thank you for calling me, Lenny. Hello Mister..." Sonia held out her hand.

The bear stood and shook the proffered hand. "Hank Boss, CEO of Boss Records. I heard you sing last night girl and I tell you, I have never heard a set of pipes as pure as yours."

Sonia blushed. "Thank you Mr. Boss. I'm flattered."

"I would like to negotiate a contract and I'm prepared to offer you 50 million mobiums." Hank said, placing a few forms on the table.

Sonia sat down in her chair, a dumbfounded expression. "50 million?"

"Not enough?" Hank asked. "How does 75 sound?"

Seeing his client in a state of shock, Lenny took the driver's seat. "Forgive her, she's a little speechless. I would say 95 million would be a fair price. She is the Nightingale of Acorn. People have come from all over Mobius just to hear her sing."

Hank chuckled. "95 million it is. I have her first concert lined up already too. For royalty. The princes of a kingdom about five hundred miles away are getting ready to celebrate their 24th birthday on March 4th."

Sonia snapped out of her stupor. "March 4th? That's my birthday and I'll be 24."

"Well well what a coincidence. A friend of the royal family approached me to find entertainment for their birthday ball." Hank continued. "I remember he even suggested you after refusing my other clients."

Sonia froze, an icy fear filling her eyes. "What kingdom is this?"

"Mobotropolis, liberated from the control of Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik." Hank replied.

"Mobotropolis..." This man wanted her to go back to the very place her life essentially ended.

"Yes." He reached into his pocket. "The man told me to give this to you if you showed any hesitation." Hank placed a sealed letter on the table.

Sonia opened the letter, reading it silently. After a few tense moments, she folded the letter back up. "May I have a day or two to talk to my husband about this? He doesn't usually like me working on my birthday. He likes to take me out." She wasn't about to say "yeah, these guys are my brothers and they betrayed me." That wasn't any of Hank's business. "So I'm gonna have to convince him to let me do the concert."

Hank nodded understandingly. "You have a very good man then. I'll come back to the club in a couple nights and you can give me your answer. As for the contract. You're too good for me to give up over one concert, you still in?"

Sonia sighed with relief that she wouldn't lose the contract if she refused the concert. "May I look over the contract?" She took the forms and read them over. One of the things that carried over from her relationship with Bartleby included the classes she took in preparation to help him with his industries. This included reading legal paperwork. "It looks legit, looks good. Yes I'm in." She picked up the pen and signed, Sonia Montclair.

Hank took the forms. "Terrific, wonderful. I will see you in a few nights."

* * *

Dear Princess Sonia,

Forgive me for contacting you. I understand you would rather not be found but I couldn't help keeping an eye on you for the last several years. I know you still hurt over the loss of Sir Bartleby Montclair but that pain is not going to heal this way. You're drowning in your depression and I can no longer sit back and let it happen. It's time for you to come home. Your brothers and your mother are worried sick about you. I think it would be a dandy surprise for you to be the singer at their birthday party.

Signed,

The Oracle of Delphius

Dingo folded the letter back and replaced it in the envelope. "He makes a good argument Sonia." He said.

Sonia leaned back against the headboard of their back. "How can I go back Dingo? How can you even suggest it?"

"Because they're your brothers, your family."

"They betrayed me Dingo! They and the rest of the Freedom Fighters." She said.

Dingo grabbed her hands, getting her to look at him. "Sonia, they didn't kill him. That was Robotnik. Why are you punishing them?"

"Because if they'd helped me that day, he would not have died. Destroying a Ruby Mine was more important. That was a mission that could have waited another day." She said. "And then they said...they wouldn't help him because he was nobility and wealthy and supported Robotnik. They knew I cared about him and that didn't matter to them. Then they knew I was hurting and Cyrus, he came onto me. Just a few days after he died, Cyrus was hitting on me. When I got pissed, my brothers took his side. They thought he deserved to die and that I was being unreasonable. They betrayed me Dingo. Yes, Robotnik pulled the trigger and I'll never forgive him. But I should have been able to count on them to help me save him. They just didn't care how I felt at all."

Dingo squeezed her hands. "Sonia, you know I love ya. Ya know I would never make ya do something that I thought would hurt ya. But maybe what ya need is to tell them how you're feeling now. Ya need closure and ya won't get it by hiding away. Ya need to do this concert and confront your past."

Sonia nodded, trembling with the overwhelming emotions inside of her. Her throat felt a little swollen. "Okay, if you really think I should, I will."

"And besides, ya don't have to stay. Ya just need to see 'em and after the concert, we come back home." Dingo attempted to comfort her. He pulled her close." He knew she didn't love him as he loved her but he didn't expect her to. He would love her and encourage her for as long as she allowed him.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of Mobotropolis' sewers, in a makeshift laboratory, a heavily-aged Dr. Robotnik worked on a brand new invention.

"Those hedgehogs think they've sent me packing for good. I'll show them. Dr. Robotnik is a patient man." He hissed. "SLEET!"

When the Freedom Fighters had staged their biggest and final attack on the palace, successfully overrunning the SWATbots, Sleet was forced to flee with Robotnik. When Dingo vanished a few nights after the courtroom debacle, things just weren't the same. Sleet was surprised to realize how much he depended on Dingo's brawn. Without the brawn, his cunning was worthless. Sleet had wanted to leave Robotnik but he just didn't. Now, here he was, still doing the fat man's bidding.

"Yes sire?" Sleet asked.

"My birthday present for the princes is very nearly ready. I want you to keep an eye on the preparations. Keep me updated on all the plans."

Sleet bowed. "As you wish sire. Your will be done." He left, his now-torn cape billowing behind him as he walked off.

Robotnik returned to his project. "Soon, my little beauty, you will help me get my revenge."

* * *

AN: So we have the catalyst to make Sonia face her past. Will it do her good to go back? How will Sonic and Manic react to Sonia's return and the changes in her life?


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Constructive Criticism requested

Chapter 5

When Sonia joined her family for dinner the day before, having slept through the day so as to be awake for the evening, the oldest of her triplets looked away with a pout.

"Mommy, Bartleby mad at you." Brose told her. "You didn't come to the park."

Sonia nodded. "I know Brose. Bartleby, I'm sorry I wasn't there but Mommy got a very important call yesterday. Mommy got a record deal."

"What's that Mommy?" Basil asked as he ate his "sghetti."

Sonia smiled. "It means that Mommy is going to be making a lot more money. And it means you'll be able to come see Mommy sing because I won't just be singing at the grownups only club."

Brose and Basil cheered and Bartleby looked over at his mother. The pout was still there. "Really? We can come see you sing?"

"Mmmhmm," Sonia nodded. "In fact, you can come with Mommy for her very first big concert in a week. Mommy gets to sing for a queen. What do you think of that?"

The pout became a bright smile. "A real queen Mommy? Wow wee!"

Sonia nodded and returned to her dinner, satisfied that her son had forgiven her.

"Oh Basil, your face is a mess," Dingo declared before taking a napkin to his stepson's sauce-covered face.

Sonia watched him cleaning her son off. He was so good with them, even taking on the role of Mr. Mom, working part-time as security at the club and being a full-time, stay-at-home dad during the day.

Over their journey to Acorn, Sonia got to know Dingo. He was really a good man. The first month alone, she was barely capable of taking care of herself. He took care of her instead. He slowly became the pillar upon which she could lean when she found it impossible to stand. There were a few times when he talked her out of doing something stupid. Then she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

It took them a month to reach the next city comparable in size to Mobotropolis. Acorn City, led by the Good King Maximillian Acorn.

"Well here's a good sized place to settle. I doubt anyone would look for us here." Dingo suggested looking over at a green-faced Sonia. She hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks. "And a good place to find a doctor."

"Doctor?" Sonia asked incredulously. "Why do I need a doctor, I'm fine. And we're not settling here. It's still too close."

"Sonia, you've been sick for three weeks. You're going to a doctor. End of debate," Dingo stated with a no-nonsense tone. "I'm sure there's one here somewhere. It's a big city."

Sonia frowned but she knew Dingo would win this one. Every time it had something to do with her health, he won. "Fine."

A few hours later Dingo was waiting in the waiting room of a doctor's office when Sonia came out of the exam room. Dingo stood up. "What did the doctor say?"

Her face was coated with tears and he put his arms around her. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm...Before he died... A week before...Bartleby and I..." She wept. "I'm pregnant."

The morning vomiting, the bloating, the increase in appetite (although he still had to force her to eat) all made sense. Dingo just held her.

He took her to a hotel nearby to give them privacy to talk. She bawled for a long while.

"Why!" She wept. "Why couldn't Bartleby be here now? It's not fair! I shouldn't have to do this alone..."

Dingo held her, rubbing her back. "You don't have to do this alone Sonia. I'll be with you the whole way."

"It's not the same...he should be here..." Shaking and trembling, her tears soaked his chest. "He should be here."

"I know it's not the same but it's all I got," Dingo told her. "I know I'm not Bartleby and I could never take his place. That's not what I want. But let me help you."

She looked up into his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Later that evening, Dingo decided they should check out the city, get out for a bit. They found the Hog Wild nightclub, advertising Auditions for a Headliner.

"You should try out," Dingo encouraged her when he saw her considering it. "It'll do ya some good."

The urge to sing made her agree and she signed up. While at the sign-up sheet, an anthro-hog came stomping past her to the black-shirt security guy.

"Pete, you idiot." He shoved a small card at the bobcat. "Do you know what this is?"

"Um, no boss." The bobcat said.

The hog snatched the thin flashlight from the security. "It's a fake I.D. The fifth one you've let in. That's it! If you can't recognize a fake I.D., I can't have you working here. Get out."

"But Lenny, I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." Pete begged.

"Out!" Lenny shouted. He turned around to see Sonia staring. "I'm sorry you had to see that, beautiful. You just can't work with some people."

"Believe me, I understand that." Sonia said. "Sorry for staring."

"No no, it was unprofessional for me to go shouting in front of customers. I just don't want to lose my livelihood because of idiots. Lenny Lovhog, proprietor of the Hog Wild Nightclub of Downtown Acorn." He offered his hand. "So you're gonna audition, huh? Good luck. We'll be the only club in Acorn with a Headliner. We'll be starting soon."

Sonia thanked the man and returned to her seat and the waitress. The waitress had given her a look when she had ordered a soda instead of an alcoholic beverage.

After a short fifteen minutes, the lights dimmed and Lenny got on the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Hog Wild. Tonight is our live auditions. You, my patrons, will get to decide who will sing for you every night." Applause rang loudly at the prospect. "Now for our first entrant, a Madam Dorchester."

A total of four contestants sang. The first made Sonia cringe. How could anyone butcher the musical arts so badly on accident? The second wasn't bad. The third was even worse than the first. And the fourth didn't even sing. He rapped.

"And finally, we have one more contestant. Lady Sonia Montclair!" Lenny announced.

Dingo looked at Sonia. Her agonized eyes told him what he needed to know. "Good luck."

Slipping into the familiar atmosphere of a singer, Sonia felt a saucy grin replace the perpetual frown.

"He's a tramp but I love him, breaks a new heart everyday..." She sang, wriggling her hips for the crowd. She looked out among the denizens of people. In her mind's eye, she could picture Bartleby sitting at a high class table with a goblet of fine red wine, smiling lovingly up at her. She was singing for him, no one else. As far as she was concerned, no one else was there. "If he's a tramp, he's a good one and I wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way."

The audience clapped wildly, standing and many men whistled at her. Lenny joined her on the stage. "Well well, it seems the decision is unanimous. Lady Sonia Montclair, you are officially our club's headliner. Congratulations." He leaned over. "Come to my office and we'll discuss the details."

* * *

The offer Lenny presented that night was too good not to take, especially with a baby on the way. She, of course, informed him of the pregnancy, explaining the loss of her husband. She didn't like lying but she also knew that out-of-wedlock pregnancies tended to hold a stigma. She knew she could have an abortion but the baby was her only remaining link to her dear Bartleby. She couldn't give that up.

Singing became her greatest escape. On stage, she could at least pretend he was there. She could pretend that it never happened and they were on another date to a karaoke bar. He'd loved hearing her sing.

Dingo supported her career, anything that could bring that smile back to her. He had been so good to her over the last five years. She knew she hadn't been easy to be with. Her depression had made irritable at times. She still cried often. Yet, he stayed with her. He made her feel loved, something she found she still needed and wanted even if Bartleby wasn't there to do it himself. Somewhere along the line, she ended up marrying him, though mostly to shut up some rumors spread by jealous hussies. She knew he loved her. She knew she ought to love him back but she felt unable to love anyone anymore, besides her sons. Her heart felt empty but for a sensation of perpetual hopelessness and loneliness. She wondered if she was to endure that feeling for the rest of her life. Eternal loneliness even though she was surrounded by those who loved her dearly.

* * *

AN: Another chapter in this! Yea! Very angsty I know. Will Sonia ever be able to return Dingo's love or was Bartleby really the only man she could ever love?

If you read, constructive criticism is humbly requested.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Constructive Criticism requested.

Chapter 6

5 days later, Hank provided a gorgeous luxury bus for Sonia and her family, including a personal driver. Apparently he had liked the idea of Sonia being the Nightingale of Acorn and pasted a poster of a lovely wild nightingale upon the bus.

"Well, this is interesting," Dingo said. "We walked to Acorn, it took us a month."

She smiled sadly. "And in just a few short hours, we'll be back in Mobotropolis. Dingo, I don't know if I can do thus. How can I face them? How can I even speak to them?"

He took her hand. "You don't have to speak to them. You're a singer, you've been hired to sing at the ball. Singers don't normally talk to the audience."

Sonia's lip trembled. "They hurt me so badly Dingo. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive their indifference and bigotry."

"Mommy, Daddy!" The boys cried running up from behind their seats. "Look what Mr. Boss gave us." They each held a little ball.

"Oh wow!" Sonia said. "Did you say 'thank you?'"

"Yep," Basil answered.

The husky Bear came up, hands in his basket. "Such adorable young'uns you have there, Sonia."

"Thank you Hank. They're my life." Sonia said. Hank would never know how true that statement was. They were the reason she accepted the job as Headliner, the reason she and Dingo settled in Acorn. If they hasn't found out she was pregnant, they would have been moving on after a few days of rest.

"Mr. Boss, will you play with us?" Brose asked eagerly.

The Bear laughed. "Well sure young'uns. And why don't you call me Uncle Hank? Mister makes me sound old."

"Okay Uncle Hank. Lets play Hide and Seek!" Bartleby suggested.

Hank joined them with a childlike delight in his step. Dingo looked over at Sonia.

"Speaking of uncles, are ya going to tell them? About your brothers and your mother?" He asked.

Sonia couldn't look him in the eye. "I don't know. I don't know if I want them to have anything to do with my boys."

"But you're taking them to the concert. Don't ya think your brothers might run into the kids, see ya on stage and put two and two together?" Dingo said incredulously.

"If that happens, I'll take care of it. I'm their mother, it's my job to decide what they need to know and who they are allowed to associate with," she stated.

Her husband gave an understanding nod. "Are ya going to take the chance to tell them about, ya know, about their father? In case they meet someone ya know? They look dead on their father. Might be a good idea to pre-empt some of the possible problems there."

Sonia shook her head. "They're just barely four years old, Dingo. They wouldn't understand. They're not ready to know about all that. They won't understand the concepts of death. You're the only father they've ever known. They...wouldn't..."

"Is it that ya think they won't understand or that you're not ready to talk about him yet? To them that is?"

She could have hit him right then. He knew just the questions to ask. He knew the answer to that question. It was hard enough that they looked like someone had put Bartleby in a 3-Dimensional Xerox machine. She could barely look at them without thinking about what was missing from her life. She remembered the day she met them for the first time.

* * *

"Oh gods! Ahhh!" Sonia screamed. Dingo stood beside her, his hand being mashed in her vice-like grip. "I can't do this!"

Dingo chanted beside her. "Yes ya can Sonia. Ya can do this. Just a little more."

"I want Bartleby..." She moaned in her pain. "Why couldn't..."

"I know, I know...that's why ya have to do this. It'll be over soon. Ya just gotta keep pushin'."

The doctor, Doctor Morgan, already knew about his patient's loss and wisely kept out of the discussion. "He's almost out Sonia, keep going for me." He encouraged her.

Sonia did keep pushing. It hurt so much but she wanted to see her children. Tears flowed down her cheeks with each push. She appreciated Dingo's presence but couldn't help the sensation that it was the wrong man at her side.

At long last though, it came to an end and she and Dingo were holding three fair-furred and blonde half-mink infants.

"They look like Bartleby..." Sonia couldn't help pointing out. "Just like him..." She looked down into their sleeping faces, too exhausted to cry anymore.

Dingo nodded. "Yeah, they do." He looked up and his eyes went wide as quarters, his face deadpan, looking directly into the far corner of the recovery room. He nodded and looked back at Sonia and the triplets. "So, do you know what to name them?" She didn't answer. "Can I suggest maybe, naming the oldest after his father?"

She looked up at him. "I would like that...very much..." She gazed down at the first of the triplets. "Little Bartleby. And how about Brose for this one. And Basil for the youngest."

* * *

"Sonia," Dingo interrupted her reminiscing. "We're at the hotel."

Sonia looked out the window. "Yes, we are. The Royal Mobotropolis Plaza."

Dingo whistled. "Only the most expensive hotel in Mobotropolis. Talk about luxury."

Hank joined them. "Hey, you're playing for the Queen and her kids. You need to stay in a hotel that is worthy of your talents. Shall we check in."

* * *

"No no Sonic!" Aleena stopped her son. "It's 1,2,3,1,2,3." She instructed. "Remember, you'll be dancing with your future wife."

Sonic groaned. "Mom, I don't even know this chick. Why do I need to do this? I don't see you arranging a match for Manic."

"Sonic, you are the future King of Mobotropolis. You need to marry and produce an heir," Aleena explained. "Just give Princess Sally a chance, please. If you really can't stand her, we'll rethink this. I promised the council that you would at least meet her, dance with her and get to know her.

Sonic kicked at the floor. "Fine Mom. I'll do it for you."

Aleena kissed her son on the forehead. "Thank you son. As for your brother, he's not entirely off the hook. I invited several young ladies for him to get to know. Yours has been arranged because the council believes that the resulting alliance would help prevent another Robotnik uprising."

The oldest triplet sighed. "I guess I understand. A bigger army available to help stop any would-be tyrants is a bonus."

Aleena hugged her son. "Just give her chance. I think you'll like her." She leaned back, her eyes falling to the medallions around his neck. Her thoughts went to her missing child.

She had no time to feel any sadness before the Oracle popped into the ballroom. "My dear Queen Aleena, I have great news. I was able to find the perfect entertainment for Friday night. And I think it would be a good idea if the young princes opened the ball with the young lady."

"Manic and I haven't sang for an audience since Sonia disappeared." Sonic protested.

The Oracle smiled one of his all-knowing, mysterious smiles. "Sing the song that's in your heart, young hedgehog."

Sonic growled. "Why do you never say what you mean!"

"You'll see what I mean on Friday night." The Oracle replied before pointing a finger at the keyboard medallion. With a pink flash, it vanished from around Sonic's neck and reappeared in his hand.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. "Give that back!"

The Oracle disappeared to avoid any questions regarding his behavior.

* * *

"WHOO HOO!" The boys squealed when they saw the first of two huge beds. They dashed at it and started bouncing in unison.

"Boys, no jumping on the bed," Dingo commanded.

The boys groaned but obeyed. "Yes Daddy." They sat down on the soft mattress. Basil yawned.

"Looks like it's time for your naps," Dingo observed. He turned down the blankets in time with their even louder groans.

"Naps? But I thought we were on vacation!" Brose declared.

"Ya still need your rest. Now, lets be big boys and lay down." He tucked them in. True to his predictions, they fell asleep almost instantly. Satisfied, he looked around for Sonia. She was standing at the window, looking out in the direction of the palace.

"Looks like your mother got things back to the way they were before Robotnik," he said, joining her at the window. "Beautiful."

"Huh?" She asked. "Oh, I'm not looking at the palace. If you look that way, a short ways beyond the palace. It's still there." She pointed.

Dingo looked close but it took him a few minutes to see what she was seeing. "Oh...do ya want to go pay a visit?"

After a few minutes, she nodded. "Yeah, I do. Tell Hank, I'll be ready to rehearse later tonight. There's just something I had to do."

Dingo would offer to go with her, but someone had to stay with the kids. "I'll tell him."

Sonia grabbed her old familiar cloak, the same cloak she'd worn to see Bartleby in prison the night before that awful day. "I'll be back shortly."

"No rush, take your time," he assured her.

* * *

She moved quickly through the city, past the palace, until she reached the abandoned Montclair Mansion. She stopped only once to purchase a bouquet of red roses. With no one to maintain the staff and the home, the once-beautiful, proud estate now stood in disrepair.

However, the oak tree stood just as proud as it ever did. Sonia drew near the Resting Place. She laid the bouquet upon the still-unmarked grave.

"I'm trying Bartleby. It's just too hard." She whispered. "I don't want to be in this city. I can't stand being so close to the two people I should have been able to count on most. I can't stand being so close to everything we once had together, knowing we'll never have that again." Her breath felt thick in her chest and throat. "I love you Bartleby and I've forgotten how to live without you. You were more than just my fiancé, you were my soul mate." The tears came again. "You're a father, did you know that? Three handsome little boys. And they'll never get to know you, even if I do tell them. You may be happy to know that they are very well taken care of. Dingo's a good stepfather to them. And he treats me well but I just don't love him. I don't think I can. I need you..."

"He's always with you Sonia." Came that familiar voice as the Oracle appeared.

Sonia stood. "Oracle...I'm back. Are you happy?"

"You're home Princess, I'm ecstatic. Your mother and brothers will be as well." The Oracle said. "It is good to have you home."

"I'm not home Oracle. This city is no longer home for me." Sonia insisted. "Saturday morning, we're leaving. I'm just here to sing as I was hired to do."

The Oracle came forward and took her shoulders. "You should stay Princess. Acorn is not your home. This is your home."

Sonia pulled away harshly. "Stop! You did this before too. If it wasn't for you forcing me to give up everything...I lost the man I loved because of my work in the Underground. Something I would never have gotten involved if it hadn't been for you!" She trembled with resentment too-long held in.

The Oracle sighed. "I know you're angry with me. I'm the one you should be angry with but not your brothers or your mother. They've missed you so much. Not a day goes by that Sonic doesn't out loud wish for your return. At least, see them, talk to them. Give them another chance." He held out his hand. "Reunite the bond and let the harmony flow again." Her medallion lay in his palm.

Sonia looked at the medallion. Memories of the time she spent singing with her brothers. She had been so happy to find them. They had been there for her, sort of, when Lady Wyndemere had been roboticized. They'd helped her get Mindy and her father to safety. Sonic had even worked with Bartleby to give her a dream come true the night of the debutante ball.

However, for all the happy memories, just as many bad memories were attached to the trinket. Not the least of which was the feeling of complete and utter betrayal.

"I'm sorry, I can't take it. I'll sing Friday night but beyond that, I don't want anything to do with them or the Underground. I don't associate with terrorists." She shoved his hand away and ran off.

The Oracle watched her run off, a sense of uncertainty entered him. If he couldn't reunite The Sonic Underground, IT would happen.

* * *

AN: Phew...over 2000 words tonight, I just couldn't shut up. What did Dingo see the day the triplets were born? What is the Oracle so worried about? Will he be able to fix the bond with the triplets? What will happen if he can't? Keep reading to find out.


	8. Chapter 7

Constructive criticism requested

Chapter 127

Sonic held his guitar. It wasn't the magic guitar that his medallion could become. His medallion hadn't worked since Sonia left.

"The song that's in my heart. The day he said that was the day I found Sonia and Manic." He plucked a few strings. "Maybe...maybe it'll bring her back. That's it!" For the first time since she left, he felt a little hope.

* * *

Sonia met Hank at the prearranged warehouse for her rehearsal. She had no desire to go to the palace any sooner than necessary.

"Sorry it took me so long Hank. There was something I needed to take care of." Sonia explained as she hung up her cloak.

Hank waved off the apology. "Its perfectly fine Sonia. I do have a question. Why are you so hesitant about this performance?"

"Its personal Hank. You'll find out tomorrow night, I'm sure. For now it's too hard to discuss." Sonia went to microphone waiting for her.

Hank nodded. "By the way, this came for you about ten minutes ago." He held out a small parcel.

Sonia took the plain-wrapped box and opened it. She gave a heavy sigh at the sight of the keyboard medallion. The Oracle just didn't know when to quit. "Thanks Hank." She put the necklace in her pocket.

* * *

In his hideout, Robotnik cackled with amusement at his success. "At last, it is ready! Tomorrow night, I will let them know that Dr. Robotnik never gives up. Mobotropolis will be mine again!"

* * *

Friday night came at last. The stage in the ballroom was prepared and Sonia waited in her dressing room. Dingo and the boys mingled with the other guests at the party.

Little Bartleby was the only one of the triplets who endured the tight formal suit that their mother had bought for Sunday mornings. Basil and Brose squirmed.

"Daddy, its too tight." Brose insisted.

Dingo sighed. Sometimes being a dad was not easy.

"Too tight huh? I can fix that." A gravely voice said as the Oracle approached. He pointed his fingers and the formal suits became more comfortable casual wear.

Basil gaped. "Wow Mister, how'd you do that?"

"With magic young one." The Oracle explained. "I am the Oracle of Delphius."

Dingo frowned. "Thank you for the help but you really should not undermine their mother and I. She wanted them to wear those suits."

The Oracle looked down. "Forgive me, I couldn't help myself. I love children."

Now that they were no longer held back by their tight, uncomfortable clothing, the boys took the balls Hank had given them and ran off to play.

"Boys, no running inside!" Dingo shouted as to be heard over the din of the other guests. "And stay close." He hurried off after them.

* * *

Not surprisingly, Sonic found himself drawn first to the chili dogs at the buffet. His mother had wanted them to enter with some presentation but that just was not his style. He reminded Aleena that most of these guests had been his closest friends and allies, he hardly needed to impress them.

He reached for another chili dog when a splash of punch hit him in the face. He shook his head to rid his eyes of the juice and looked at the punch bowl. Inside it was a small ball. Underneath the red liquid the ball looked purple but when he pulled it out, it was clearly blue.

"Sorry!" A little voice said, a pale-furred hand reached for the toy.

Sonic looked down, his eyes going wide. "Who are you?" If he didn't know better, he could swear he was looking at a tiny Bartleby.

"I'm Basil. Can I have my ball please?" He reached again.

Sonic nodded and handed the toy back. "Be careful." He left the table. The reminder of why his sister was not there now, rid himself of his appetite. Surely, however, the resemblance was either just a coincidence or his eyes playing tricks on him.

"Sonic! It's time for us to get ready." Manic called.

* * *

"What! No one told me they would be my accompaniment!" Sonia shouted.

Hank shrugged. "I know, they didn't tell me either but apparently the Princes are musicians themselves. Their mother thought it would be fun if they played with you."

Sonia sighed. It was too late to back out now. She was under contract. All professional, she stood up straighter. "Fine, I'll play for a few songs with them. Lets get this show started."

* * *

When Sonic and Manic took their positions on stage, the crowd applauded. It had been too long since they'd last played for an audience.

Queen Aleena joined them on the stage. "Thank you to everyone who came tonight. You remember the Sonic Underground. Part of our entertainment tonight is a small reunion concert, but our main act is to be the Nightingale of Acorn. Sons, if you will."

Sonic went to the mic. "Alright everybody. Let me get a 1, a 2, a 1,2,3,4!"

* * *

So close to her brothers, with just a curtain separating them, the medallion in her pocket glowed. Sonia took it out and it changed into her familiar keyboard. "I still can't forgive them," she whispered to the instrument. It didn't seem to care.

* * *

"There's something missing!" Sonic sang with passion. "Something's not quite right. And I can feel it calling to me every night!"

"A little voice inside tells me someone is out there." The voice nearly made Sonic drop his guitar. He looked stage left in time to see Sonia coming out, keyboard around her neck. "And I must never give up searching everywhere!"

Sonic recovered enough to join in unison with his sister and brother.

"Someday, we are gonna be together. Life will be so much better. We will build a bond no one can break. Someday, no more dark clouds. United in the light of love. The story can only end one way. We'll be together someday."

The crowd applauded. Sonia looked out among them, her eyes seeking the only members of the audience she cared about. In the middle of her searching, her eyes found the lion she had once called friend. He was looking up at her with an odd, disconcerting gaze.

"Yea Mommy!" Three little voices called from their places atop Dingo's shoulders in the back. Her eyes went from Cyrus to them with a sigh of relief.

Sonic and Manic heard the cries too. Sonic found the Mini-Bartleby he had seen earlier. His eyes fell on three of them and the familiar orange brute of a dog.

* * *

After singing a few more songs, the three hedgehogs were given a break while a small symphony played some more "civilized" music.

"Sonia!" Sonic and Manic shouted, the joy evident in their voices. They launched themselves at her for a hug.

She stepped out of the way, letting them land on the floor. They looked up at her.

"Sonia?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, let's get one thing clear right now. I'm not here for some smaltzy reunion," Sonia began. "I'm here because the Oracle hired my boss' record company to get some entertainment for tonight. Apparently he thought it would be clever to force me to come back here."

Sonic's shoulders. "Sonia...I...we..."

"We were worried sick about you," Manic finished. "We missed you. The Sonic Underground just was not the same."

"Why did you just leave like that?" Sonic asked. "You never even warned us, let us know you were alright, nothing. For all we knew, you were dead."

"As far as you were concerned, I was!" Sonia countered. "I didn't tell you because I wanted nothing to do with any of you anymore!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Three tiny cries announced themselves before her sons jumped all over her.

"Here you three are." Sonia immediately turned her attention to her sons. Her brothers didn't deserve to be put above her children. "Did you hear Mommy sing?"

"Yep! Mommy's the best in the world!" Bartleby declared.

"She sure is," Dingo agreed as he came over.

Sonic and Manic got in between the canine and their sister. "What are you doing here Dingo?"

"He's with me, Sonic," Sonia said.

"He's what?" They asked in unison. "And did they call you Mommy?" Sonic asked.

She nodded. "Yes, they are my sons. Triplets. Apparently it runs in the family."

Sonic didn't know if he was asking because he wanted to know or because he needed something to say. "And their father?"

"Take a guess," she sneered. "This is Little Bartleby, Basil, and Brose."

While Sonic struggled with his torn emotions, Manic knelt down. "Hi there kiddoes. I'm your Uncle Manic."

The boys drew closer to their mother. Bartleby looked up at her. "Mommy, who are they?"

Sonia picked him up. "Bartleby, these two are Mommy's brothers. Prince Sonic and Prince Manic."

"You have brothers Mommy? I never knew that." Brose said.

"That's because they live so far away from Mommy, Brose. You didn't have a chance to meet them." Sonia explained.

"How do you tell them apart?" Manic asked. "They look identical."

"Their eyes." That was an innocent enough question. "Basil has blue eyes. Brose has green. Little Bartleby has one of each."

Finally Sonic found his voice. "How did this happen?"

"Sonic, did you and Mother never have that little talk?" She retorted.

Sonic sighed. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you and them and Dingo. Especially Dingo!"

Manic grabbed Sonic by the forearm. "Sonic, you've been wishing she would come back for five years. Don't pry."

"Dingo, can you take the boys and get them some dinner please?" Sonia asked.

He nodded. "Sure, come on kids. Dinner time." He touched her shoulder. "Just call if ya need me."

Sonic cursed under his breath. "You and Dingo?"

"Why not?" Sonia asked. "He was there for me when neither of you were."

"You wouldn't let us be there for you!" Sonic shouted. "We tried! I tried! You couldn't even tell me what I did wrong before you ran away!"

"You mean you don't even know! You betrayed me!" She screamed. "You and Manic were not there when I needed your help most! If you had been there...and then you want to try and tell me that I shouldn't have expected my closest friends to help me save the man I loved because he was a noble. He supported Robotnik...big deal! What should have mattered to you was that someone I cared about was in trouble! Someone I loved. If it was Uncle Chuck, I would have helped you. Manic, if it was someone you cared about, one of your thief friends, I would have helped you. I would have dropped everything else to help both of you. But neither of you were willing to do the same for me."

"But Sonia, we had no way of knowing what would happen. Robotnik was the one who shot him. Not us. You can't blame this on us."

"I'm not! Who knows what would have happened if you had been there. Maybe we could have saved him or maybe...but the point is when I needed you the most, when it mattered most, you just didn't care." Sonia looked away. "Your indifference is why I left. And it's why I'm leaving now."

She went to where Dingo was getting the boys each a plate of food. "Come on, we gotta get out of here. I sang, I can't stay here any longer."

Dingo nodded and put the plates back. They could get food at the hotel. They went towards the door only to be blocked by Aleena. The amethyst queen looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Sonia?" Aleena's lip trembled. "My little girl."

"Mother." Sonia wanted to just walk past her but she couldn't, not in good conscience.

Aleena put her arms around her daughter. "Please don't leave. I know things are strained between you and your brothers but please stay. Just a little longer." She pleaded.

"I can't Mother. They just don't understand how much they hurt me. They don't understand how much I loved him." Sonia shivered. "And I gotta the boys back to the hotel. They need to eat, have their baths and go to bed."

Aleena sniffed. "Please. At least let them stay for cake?"

"Cake?" Basil asked excited. "Please Mommy can we stay for cake?"

Sonia glared at her mother. "That was dirty pool Mother. Yes boys, we can stay for cake. But first, you need real food. Dingo..."

The orange dog nodded with a heavy sigh. "Okay kids, you can only have cake if you eat all your dinner."

Sonia looked back at her mother as Dingo led the boys away. Aleena hugged her.

"Sorry baby girl, but I haven't seen you up close like this since you were a baby," she justified. "I can't let you go that easily."

Just then a large cake was wheeled in on a cart. Dingo looked at the caterer delivering the cake. "Sleet?" He said just loud enough for the wolf to hear him.

The Snow Wolf looked up from the cart. "Dingo?" He left the cart. "Is that you?"

"Is that you?" Dingo asked back. "What are you doing here? I'd have thought you'd be in hiding, not delivering a cake."

"I thought you were gone for good. Where did you go you moron?" Sleet asked. He would never admit that he was happy to see his partner again.

"Daddy can I have one of those?" Brose asked pointing at a plate "Pigs in a Blanket."

Dingo nodded and put one of the hors d'oeuvres on his plate. "Give me just a minute Sleet." He quickly prepared dinner plates for the boys and got them settled at a small round table.

Sleet followed. "Who are these brats?"

"My kids of course. Well, sort of. I adopted them when they were born, so yeah, they're my kids." Dingo explained.

"You're kids? And their mother?" Sleet asked though he had a good idea.

"Sonia. When she left Robotropolis, I went with her," he said. "Things got complicated. I couldn't stay with Robotnik, Sleet. I didn't want him turnin' me into a murderer."

"So you leave me behind you traitor! Do you know what the last five years have been like? Hiding in the sewers, serving that fat ass!"

Dingo hissed. "Sleet, please. None of that language in front of the kids! And I'm sorry but I didn't think you'd want to come with me. I thought you might try to stop me. She needed me Sleet."

"Oh you moron! Of course I would have stopped you. Going AWOL over a girl." Sleet massaged his temples. "Then taking on another man's responsibility. And chances are she doesn't even love you. Just using you."

Dingo sighed. "Kids, ya stay here and eat. I need to talk to my brother away." He led Sleet away, unaware of a pair of jealous eyes on the children. He pulled the wolf out of earshot while still in a position to keep an eye on them. "A, it's not their father's fault that he can't look after 'em, himself. He's dead. B, no she doesn't love me. But she doesn't have to. Her heart belongs to Bartleby. I knew that right off. But I couldn't let her deal with any of this alone. When I volunteered to look after her, they became my responsibility. And I love 'em Sleet. They're my boys."

Sleet sighed. "Whatever...you have to get them out of here. Them and her, now."

"But they haven't had cake yet. What kind of kid can go to a birthday party and not eat cake?" Dingo asked.

A roar reverberated through the ball before the cake exploded outward. The crowd screamed. In the center of the destroyed confection, stood a blue and white robotic hedgehog. It's eyes glowed red.

"Destroy Hedgehogs. Destroy Hedgehogs." The robot said in its mechanical voice.

* * *

AN: Yes this chapter consisted of a lot of "where were you" dialogues, but there were several people that needed to be caught up on current events. I could really use some constructive criticism please.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Destroy Hedgehogs. Destroy Hedgehogs." The robot said in its mechanical voice. It raised its arms and fired twin lasers into the crowd.

Guests leapt out of the way as the lasers hit the ground, blowing holes in the floor. The ballroom echoed with screams as the mechanical beast made its way through, firing at random.

* * *

From his hiding place, Robotnik watched the chaos through the robot's eyes. "Yes, destroy everything."

Mechanical eyes found his former minion standing protectively before three small boys. Three very familiar boys. He would know those faces anywhere.

"Dingo!" Sonia cried out running over to them. "Boys are you alright?"

"Get out of here Sonia. Get them out of here!" Dingo told her. "I'll hold this thing off."

Robotnik growled. "Metal Sonic, don't let them leave!" He grabbed the CB radio and growled in Sleet's ear the same order.

* * *

"Sleet, don't let them leave! That traitor will pay." Sleet looked up at the command. He looked at Sonia as she drew her children towards the exit, Dingo standing between them and Robotnik's metal servant.

Metal Sonic moved to force its way by Dingo. The canine roared out a battle cry as he jumped at the machine.

Sonia stopped. "Dingo!" Could she leave him behind, with no way of knowing if he'd get out safely.

"Get out of here!" He screamed as he grappled with the thing.

"Sleet, if they get away, I swear you will die with everyone else there!"

Sleet pulled out his gun and considered the fleeing female hedgehog and her progeny.

"Spin and Win Time!" Sonic announced as he pounced at Sleet in his classic tornado-spin. The wolf hit the wall hard. "You won't touch my sister!"

CRUNCH

Dingo hit the floor hard, overpowered by the machine and clearly hurtin'. The robot left the injured canine and stomped off after Sonia on Robotnik's command.

"You alright Dingo?" Sonic asked. He hated the idea of Dingo with his sister but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Ugh, yeah but...Sonia...I can't move...protect Sonia..." He begged.

Sonic nodded. "Don't worry, we're on it."

* * *

Outside the ballroom, Sonia led her children down the familiar halls.

"Sonia, this way!" Cyrus called as he got his first chance to talk to her.

"Cyrus...not now, I have to get my sons out..." She tried to run past him.

Suddenly, Metal Sonic came crashing through the wall. "Destroy Hedgehogs."

Sonia glared at the metal menace. It had gotten through Dingo. What did that mean? Was her life being turned on its head again. "Cyrus look, get my kids out of here. Find Hank, he's big bear, pinstripe suit. Get them back to the hotel. Kids, I need you to go with Uncle Cyrus okay."

"Mommy, we need you!" Bartleby insisted.

"Mommy will be along in a bit. She's just gotta go get Daddy okay. Go with Uncle Cyrus." She looked at her former friend. "If anything happens to them, I will kill you."

Cyrus nodded and gulped. "Okay come with me kids."

Sonia faced the robot. "Okay Robuttnik, you think I'm an idiot. I know you're controlling that thing. You took everything from me once. You won't do it again."

Robotnik's voice answered from a small speaker. "Big words Miss Nightingale. It was your dear Bartleby who ruined my entire empire, I'll have you know. By defying me, forcing me to kill him! Now, it's time for payback. Metal Sonic, kill her."

"Over my dead body!" Sonic said as he whirled at his metal copy. The robot went crashing into the ceiling and out of the castle. "You okay Sonia?"

"I'm fine Sonic, how's Dingo?" Sonia prayed her only friend was alright.

"He's okay, a bit banged up, but he's okay. I checked on him first." Sonic assured her.

Sonia ran back into the ballroom where Sleet was also checking on Dingo. The Oracle was with him, casting one of his spells.

"Dingo!" She knelt down. "Are you okay?"

He hissed in pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hurt my back a bit. How about you?"

"I'm okay. Damn it you scared me!" She smacked him. "Don't you even think about making me go through the last five years all over again!"

He held her hand. "I won't, I promise."

"Well, thankfully, it's a minor injury," the Oracle said. "Just a bruised back. Nothing a little..." He pointed his fingers. "Magic can't fix."

Dingo sighed as the pain vanished and he was able to sit up. He was thankful the Oracle had played along. He knew the injury had been far worse but he couldn't scare Sonia like that. "Where are the boys?"

"Cyrus took them to find Hank and get back to the hotel. We should probably get back there too." Sonia said. "They will need their sleep for the trip tomorrow."

The Oracle frowned. "You still intend to leave? After seeing that Robotnik is back?"

"Yes Oracle, I do." Sonia turned on her old teacher. "Is this why you wanted me to return? To help fight Robotnik again? I'm not a member of the Freedom Fighters anymore. I have no interest in getting involved a second time. Come on Dingo."

"Wait!" Sonic shouted. "Look Sonia, you don't have to fight. Just please, stick around a few more days. We want to make things right. Please."

"Yeah Sonia. We really missed you and we'd like to get to know you again, and our nephews." Manic begged.

"You can't make things right. It's been too long and you still don't understand why I left. And if Robotnik's still up to his old tricks, I certainly can't stay. I have three boys to protect. They're not safe here." She turned, stopping when she saw her mother in the path. "Sorry Mother."

Aleena nodded. "I understand. I thought Robotnik was gone for good. I would request however, that we be allowed to visit every now and then. I would like to be a part of their lives."

Sonia sighed and grabbed a napkin, pulling a pen from her pocket. "This is my usual nightclub. My boss will point you in the right direction. Call first, this is my cell number." She looked at the Oracle. "And you are not welcome at all. You knew something was going to happen, and I know you knew I had children. You knowingly put them at risk by not even warning me. You will not manipulate me any longer."

The Oracle bowed his head in shame. She was right. He had done her a serious disservice. "I am sorry Princess. You are correct. I put you and your children in danger by having you come tonight. I will not ask your forgiveness because I know what I did was unforgivable. However, I am glad to hear you are willing to give your family another chance." He would just have to face facts. There was no more Sonic Underground and there was nothing he could do to hold back fate. That was the hardest part about being a seer. Just because you could foresee the future did not mean you had any control over it.

She removed her medallion and handed it back to him and looked at Dingo. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah, lets go." He was anxious to see his stepsons. He hoped they got back to the hotel safely.

* * *

Sleet watched his old partner leave. When he'd found Dingo that night, learned what his friend had become, he couldn't help thinking about his own life. Dingo had left him as a complete idiot and returned wiser, more responsible, and a father above all things. His friend was living a happy life, something he had not known since his boyhood. He always thought he was the smartest of their pair, but Dingo was proving that wrong. What should he do?

* * *

Once out of the palace, Sonia and Dingo fairly ran to the hotel. Cyrus waited outside.

"Cyrus, you're here. Are our boys alright?" Sonia asked. She didn't want to talk to Cyrus but he had been the only one available to get her children to safety.

The lion nodded. "Yeah, they're up in the hotel room with that Hank guy. They're safe. Do you mind if we talk?"

Sonia groaned. "Yeah, I kind of do. I didn't want to talk to my brothers. What makes you think that I want to talk to you?"

"Please," Cyrus tried. "Give me five minutes of your time."

Sonia massaged her temples. "Fine, but not alone. Dingo stays."

Cyrus hung his head. That was the last thing he wanted. "Sonia, I wanted to tell you long ago but you were with...that other guy and then..."

"Stop right there," Sonia held up a finger. "That "Other Guy" has a name. If you're gonna try and tell me that you like me, don't bother. Because like I told my brothers, if you cared at all about me, you would have been there helping me that night."

"Sonia, I don't know what to say to that. I'm not going to apologize. We had to destroy the Ruby Mine. You didn't see the giant ruby that Robotnik had prepared. Mobius would have been doomed." Cyrus explained. "We had to have priorities that night."

Sonia took a deep breath, a sign to Dingo that she couldn't do this alone.

"So you're saying that blowing up a mine was more important than saving a life?" Dingo asked.

Cyrus frowned. "What?"

"You're saying that saving the life of someone important to one that ya claim to like, was not important to ya?" Dingo rephrased the question.

Cyrus stammered. "What do you know about it? It's none of your business."

"Oh she told everything including how ya tried to cozy up to her." Dingo said. "Wanna know what I think? I think ya didn't help not because ya had other priorities. Nah, ya could have gotten the rest of the Resistance to help her if that were the only reason. Nah, I think ya didn't help because Bartleby had something ya wanted. He had Sonia. And I think ya knew that at the very least, he would be roboticized and Sonia would be single, and ya could swoop in. What did happen was obviously much worse so ya waited, a few days. The end goal was the same and ya didn't give a shit. Excuse my language, Sonia."

She didn't answer. The conversation was putting her through flashbacks of that fateful night. She had her hands over her ears, her shoulders trembling, her face wet, her eyes burning.

Dingo put his arms around her. "Ya didn't care then, ya don't care now. Ya just think ya can come here now she's back and ya have another chance. Well ya don't. Ya never did."

"And you're gonna tell me that you care? You worked for Robotnik. You helped get him killed. And look at you manipulating her. You're no better. I was always her friend."

"You were never my friend Cyrus." Sonia wept.

"Get outta here kid! Just stay away from her." Dingo ordered as he led Sonia inside.

* * *

Cyrus glared after them. He was shocked to hear such observations come from the orange dope. Okay, he wasn't sorry about what happened. Yes, he wanted Sonia and suddenly she was free. Okay, he came on a little too strong, a little too soon. Now she had kids by his former competition and there was new competition. As long as they were in the picture, he had no chance.

* * *

In the elevator, Dingo held Sonia, letting her cry. "I never should've made ya come back here," he admitted to himself. "I thought it would help. I didn't know things were this bad."

"You meant well...I just wasn't ready for any of it..." she said with a trembling in her voice.

The elevator dinged at their floor and they went to their room.

"And then the Big Bad Wolf huffed and puffed and huffed and puffed but he just could not blow the house down..." Hank read to the triplets in their bed as Sonia and Dingo entered. "Ah, there you two are. See, boys, told you they'd be just fine."

Basil, Brose and Bartleby shot out of the bed and jumped up on their parents.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Fearful tears came as they latched on.

Sonia was able to push aside her own pain for the sake of her boys. "There there children. I know, that was really scary huh?"

"Yeah. What was thing Mommy?" Brose asked.

"That was a machine made by a very bad man," Dingo explained. "But it's okay now. Now, we need to get our baths and go to bed because we're going home early tomorrow."

"Uncle Hank already gave us our bath," Bartleby clarified.

"Now he's reading us a bedtime story." Basil said.

"Well then, back into bed. Everything's alright now," Dingo got them tucked back into the bed. Best thing with kids, he'd learned, was never make a big deal. Keep things as normal as possible. "Thank you Hank. I'll finish the story."

Hank smiled. "I'm just happy you two are alright. Sonia, I am sorry about what happened tonight. I was assured that Robotnik was gone for good. Nor did I know there was anything between you and the royal family. You never told me they were your brothers."

"I don't like to talk about it. But now you know why I wasn't too excited about the concert," she looked down. "By the way it wasn't your fault. The man who hired us for tonight, he knew what was going to happen. He's an Oracle. He hired us, me, because he thought it would get me to rejoin the fight and forgive my brothers and that's not happening."

Hank gaped. "That guy hired us to put you in danger? I have half a mind to sue him for that, not to mention breach of contract."

Sonia shook her head. "Don't. I gave him a piece of my mind already. He knows to stay out of my life now."

Hank sighed. "Well, I promise, your next performance will not end this way and will be a real concert. And next time, tell me when it's a personal conflict. A good artist is one who is comfortable on stage and you weren't at all comfortable were you. I don't know why you and your family is on the outs, that none of my business but I don't want to put you in this kind of position again."

"Thanks Hank. Well, tomorrow we leave and everything will go back to normal. I did tell my mother she could come visit but I will not come back here." Sonia looked down. "I will not come back. Now I think I need to go for a walk...Dingo, you know where I'll be." Without another word, she left.

* * *

Cyrus stuck around the hotel. He wasn't expecting Sonia to come out but he didn't approach. Instead he waited for her to be a few yards away before quietly following her.

* * *

AN: Yes, I've made Cyrus into a bit of a stalker. That will be a part of the story later. Cyrus struck me as a bit of a jerk in canon and I'm using that interpretation here and it will get worse. I don't want Robotnik to be the only threat that's for sure.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sonia walked through Mobotropolis with her head down. There was just too many memories in this city. She might have walked the entire way with her head down if she didn't hear footsteps behind her. She looked up and stopped. She turned her head. No one was there. She decided she must have imagined it and continued.

She couldn't believe the Oracle had manipulated her like that tonight. She was willing to believe that he meant well, that he just wanted to heal the relationship between her and her brothers. But when Robotnik had attacked, she knew it wasn't just a coincidence.

Her thoughts came to a stop and so did she. She turned quick. Again no one was there. Her instincts were running on high however.

"Hey Sophie!" A voice announced its presence as Sleet came strutting up to her. "I have a bone to pick with you."

Sonia gasped, grabbing her chest in her small fright. "Sleet, my gods, you scared me. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about Dingo! Tricking him into following you. Using him." Sleet stated, glancing in the direction Sonia had come from.

Sonia's jaw dropped. "I'm not using Dingo. He came with me on his own accord. Everything he did, he did voluntarily without expecting anything in return. And I'll have you know, I could not have survived the last five years if he hadn't. There were times when I was ready to give up..."

* * *

3 days into the journey, Sonia awoke with a start. Cold sweat dripped from her brow. Dingo snored from his sleeping bag. Quietly, she got up and walked the path to a lake they had found the day before.

She gazed into the water. Memories of her time with Bartleby filtered through her mind. She missed him so much and it hurt her physically not to have him there.

"I can't do this. I just can't," she said looking straight ahead, coming to a decision.

Slowly, she walked into the cool water. The lake started out really shallow, only reaching her ankles, but a few yards in, she found a large drop-off. She dove underneath the water and swam deeper and deeper. She swam until she couldn't see the moonlight. Her lungs cried for her to surface but she refused. Her ears hurt with the pressure but she didn't care. Consciousness soon floated away and so did the world. She felt like she was swimming towards the light at the end of the long dark tunnel. She could see her dear Bartleby waiting for her, his arms reaching for her. She reached for him but just as she was about to make it, she felt herself being dragged back hard and fast.

Her eyes flew open as she coughed up the water in her lungs. She felt herself being rolled over to avoid choking. Water splashed onto the sand of the lakeshore.

"Thank the gods..." She heard Dingo say as he panted.

She slowly sat up. "Why did you do that?" She demanded. "Why did you stop me?"

"Sonia, I couldn't let ya do it," he explained. "I know this is hard but I won't let you give up. You still have a life to live."

"No I don't!" She screamed at him. "Bartleby is dead and I need him! I want to be with him!"

"No!" Dingo shouted back. "I'm sorry Sonia but you can't just kill yourself. I won't let you because that's not what he would want."

* * *

"He saved my life and it wasn't the last time either Sleet." Sonia told him. "I don't really care about my own life but if he hadn't saved me, my children wouldn't be here. And that's what matters."

"Yet you can't give him what he deserves after pretty much attaching himself to you." Sleet challenged her. "He knows you don't love him and yet he will never give himself the chance to find a woman who can give him everything."

"I hear what you're saying," Sonia said. "I know he deserves more than I can give him. I know that I should love him and while I do really care about him, I gave my heart to Bartleby and I just can't find it in me to love anyone the way I loved him." She noticed his eyes gazing at her, hard as steel. "But I never used him. I never led him to believe that I could feel anything for him. Everything he's done for me, I appreciate so deeply. My kids love him, they call him Daddy. If I was able to love again, I know I would love him."

Sleet considered her answer, taking another glance behind her. "Very well. I will be keeping a close eye on you. If you hurt him..."

"Your threat is duly noted." Sonia said. "Can I be on my way now?"

Sleet stepped aside. "Just remember what I told you, Sophia."

Sonia walked past him. She noticed that whatever was following her before, wasn't anymore. Had it just been Sleet or something else?

* * *

"Sleet, what are you doing? Capture the hedgehog!" Robotnik ordered as he spied using the camera he'd forced Sleet to wear.

Sleet took off the camera and looked into the tiny lens. "Robotnik?" He said calmly.

"What is it?" Robotnik replied. "Speak up you fool!"

"Go fuck yourself," Sleet said before crushing first the camera then the speaker in his ear. He was done with the tub of lard. For once, he would be taking a page from Dingo's book.

* * *

Robotnik's ire erupted in a great scream when Sleet cut off communications. "SLEET! You traitor!" He turned back to the repairs of Metal Sonic. "You will regret this! Same as the rest of this city."

* * *

Sonic and Manic helped get the ballroom cleaned up.

"I can't believe she was here." The shock worn off, Sonic felt a happiness he hadn't felt in years. "Our sister was here. It felt good to sing together again."

"I know man. Can you believe she's with Dingo? And that she has kids?" Manic said.

Sonic nodded. "I met Basil, I think it was, before the show. I thought he looked like Bartleby but I thought I was imagining it. Wow."

"She and Bartleby were closer than we thought. And we didn't even try to help her save him. No wonder she's so steamed at us. I wouldn't talk to us for five years either," Manic said as he swept the floor. "But boy it was good to see her. If only it hadn't ended so badly..."

"Well, she gave us permission to visit now and then at least," Sonic pointed out. "That's a start. We just need to build on that. And we learn from our mistakes. Dingo is important to her, so he's important to us too. No matter what our history is."

"I gotcha bro." Manic agreed.

* * *

In his cave, the Oracle looked down helplessly at the medallion Sonia had dropped in his hand. "I'm sorry Princess...I'm sorry Queen Aleena. There's nothing I can do now."

* * *

AN: Hmm, we ended the previous chapter with Cyrus stalking her, begin this one with Sonia hearing footsteps just before Sleet approaches her. He warns her that he'll basically be watching her and then whoever was following her vanishes. What is the Oracle so worried about? After all, if Sonia is returning back to Acorn, then she and her family should be safe right? Right? Concrit please.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Concrit requested

Chapter 10

After the story, the triplets fell almost right to sleep. Dingo watched them sleep, a gentle smile on his lips. He never regretted taking the responsibility for these kids. He adored them.

The phone on the night table rang. Before it could wake the boys, he picked up the receiver. "Yeah?"

"I'm looking for a Mr. Dingo?" The female voice said.

"This is he."

"Yes, there's a Mr. Sleet in the lobby. Says he's your friend?" The receptionist stated.

Dingo couldn't believe it. He'd expected Sleet to go crawling back to Robotnik. "Um, show him up."

"Yes sir." The other end clicked audibly. Dingo hung up his end and went to the door.

A few minutes later there was a knock. With parenthood rendering him much more safety-minded, Dingo took a peak out the peephole, making sure it was Sleet. Once confirmed, Dingo opened the door.

"Sleet what're ya doing here?" Dingo asked. He wasn't sure how to talk to his old friend. He'd seen Sleet about to fire at his wife and might have if Sonic hadn't stopped him. It was that sight which distracted him, giving the robot its opening. But he also knew how Robotnik worked and how Sleet thought.

"I came to talk to you." Sleet began.

"You were going to kill her tonight," Dingo said simply.

"Only because he would have had that monster kill me if I didn't try. I had every intention of missing," the wolf confided. "You remember the game we used to play."

"Yeah...work for Robotnik and get him at the opportune time," Dingo said. "I guess I screwed up that plan."

"Yes you did!" Sleet growled. "After he killed Bartleby, it took the nobles all of a month to turn on him. They gave their money to the Resistance instead and they ran on the palace. They had the technology to override the SWATbots and make them attack their creator. With no defenses, literally no defenses, we stood no chance. Queen Aleena showed up with Sonic and Manic and the Oracle of Delphius..."

* * *

Trapped in the throne room by his own mechanical soldiers, Robotnik cowered. He had been exposed as the bully he was and he had lost.

"Dr. Robotnik," Queen Aleena said as she glowered down at the scourge of Mobius. "The war is officially over. Your once-loyal nobles have seen you for what you really are and now you cower before the Hedgehogs you once hunted like dogs."

Robotnik shook. He couldn't decide which punishment he was hoping for. Which would be better, death or exile?

"Although, I do see one Hedgehog is missing. Wasn't it prophesied that the Council of 4 would be my undoing?" He asked. Maybe he could turn this around somehow.

"Your evil drove her away!" Sonic shouted. "You will pay for your crimes."

Aleena put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Robotnik, you have done much evil in this kingdom, to its people. You have committed crimes worthy of death. However, we do not believe in capital punishment here. Thus we have decided that you will instead be banished. If you are ever seen in Mobotropolis again, your life will be forfeit." Her eyes flashed to Sleet. "This punishment goes to both of you. Hopefully, Sleet, you will learn to stand up for what is right rather giving into cowardice."

The Oracle pointed his hands at the pair. His magic teleported outside of the city limits.

* * *

"I was forced into exile without even having a chance to defend my case," said Sleet.

"But that's not my fault Sleet. You could have left him. He had no power over you anymore," Dingo pointed out. "Why didn't you?"

Sleet looked away. "The point is you abandoned the plan for a chick."

"No, I just decided I had something more important than revenge to take care of," Dingo fired back.

"It wasn't your responsibility!" Sleet argued.

Dingo looked at the boys as they stirred at the shout. "Sleet, not so loud. They're sleeping. And yes, she was my responsibility. He asked me to take care of her."

Sleet gaped. "What?"

"He wasn't dead...yet..."

* * *

Dingo watched as Sonic and Manic forced Sonia into the van and drove off. He crept up on the prone body. He wondered why the Underground just left him. Combat training told him the mink was still alive. Looking around, he saw he was alone. He knelt, placing a pair of fingers on the carotid artery.

"Yep, you're still alive. Maybe I can..." Carefully, he picked the noble up in his arms.

He took the mink back to the hut. He should be taking to a hospital but knew that would only alert Robotnik. He had to take care of the wound himself. Thankfully, combat training included field-surgery for a bullet wound. He sterilized a set of tweezers, a knife, and a needle. He hoped the bullet wasn't where he thought it was.

Carefully, he cut into the wound, searching for the lead projectile. As he worked, he tried to figure out why he was even doing this. He felt like he had some sort of duty to this guy except he barely knew his name. Was it because of his brave stance against Robotnik? Was it the willing sacrifice? Or was it simply because he wanted to make Sonia happy?

Finally he found the bullet, lodged in the ribs. For a moment, he felt a sense of victory. Then he saw it. The bullet had caused the rib cage to splinter and some of the bond shards were lodged in the right lung. It was collapsed, like someone had pricked a balloon with a safety-pin.

"Damn!" He would have to work fast and even if he succeeded, the chances of Bartleby surviving were low. "I have to try." He began by removing the bullet. After the bullet was out, he had to meticulously remove each and every piece of bone from the collapsed lung. He couldn't leave even one fragment. Lastly, he had to sew up the holes in the injured organ, and then the wound.

Once it was done, he took a step back. There was nothing more he could do. It wasn't enough. The mink still wasn't breathing right and he could still hear a suspicious rattle. The lung was not re-expanding.

He hung his head. He could only wait now, wait for the inevitable. His thoughts went to the Underground. He knew the Resistance had actual doctors who could have helped Bartleby. Yet they had forced Sonia to leave him behind.

"Sonia..." Bartleby moaned with difficulty. His eyes fluttered open. "Sonia..."

Dingo looked at the mink. "She's safe. She's with her brothers."

Bartleby grinned just before coughing weakly. A bit of blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Good..." His eyes faded out a moment before focusing again, recognizing Dingo. "Sonia...I need...to protect..."

"She's safe," Dingo reassured him again. "She's fine."

Bartleby's face contorted in agony, his eyes fading for another few seconds. "Dingo...you're the...only one I...can ask...I need to know...that she's taken care of."

* * *

"And I promised that I would. He died a few minutes later," he brushed back his short blonde hair. "If Sonic and Manic had let her take him with them...our training only extends to emergency field surgery. I didn't have the right equipment and wouldn't know how to use it if I did. I tried."

Sleet sighed heavily. "So you made a promise, on his death bed, that you would look after her. Did that include those kids?"

"No...we didn't know she was pregnant until we reached Acorn and she was able to see a doctor for her vomiting and bloating. I took on the responsibility on my own volition," Dingo walked over to the bed. "I'm glad I did Sleet. I love these kids. You don't know what a joy it is to hold a little baby and have him look up at you with complete trust."

"But they're not even yours," Sleet pointed out.

Dingo glared. When did his friend become so small-minded? "Biologically no. Legally, yes they are. I adopted them. Was I just supposed to leave her to do it alone? It wasn't Bartleby's fault that he couldn't do it. I know you don't understand this, you've never understood, but I love her. I think I loved her from the moment I saw her, but you never let me do anything about it."

"She was the enemy!" Sleet shouted.

Dingo hissed. "Not so loud! She was the only the enemy because you couldn't get up the guts to leave Robotnik. You were too hung up on the chance for revenge. Sabotage his plans you said. Let him get so close to victory and then take it away from him, you said. I didn't care about revenge. Revenge is pointless, it doesn't turn back the clock. I finally had enough that night. I decided to do what I knew was right. You could have left Robotnik at anytime. You chose not to. That's not my fault."

Sleet hated to admit but Dingo was right. He could have left but he didn't have the confidence. He considered what his friend had been through. "There was another reason I came tonight. I think you should find Sophie, Sonia. Stay with her."

Dingo's brow furrowed. "Why? Is she in danger? I can't leave the kids."

"I'll stay with them but yes, I think she might be. There was someone following her tonight. I didn't see who it was though," Sleet said. "I was able to deter the stalker but I doubt she'd be comfortable with me ten feet behind her the whole night."

Dingo looked at the kids. "Thanks Sleet. I know where she went."

* * *

Quietly, Sonia sat beside the grave. She kept a quiet vigil over the resting place. Her thoughts dwelt on the dreams they once had. Her eyes closed of their own will as she remembered.

* * *

The sunset was setting on the Montclair Estate. The vibrant golds and oranges and reds made the hills look as though they were ablaze. It was as romantic a time as one could imagine.

17 year old Sonia thought that too as Bartleby led her back onto the grounds after taking in an early show at the theater.

She and Bartleby had been courting since their early teen years. It wasn't the perfect relationship, there's no such thing. They had their squabbles, mostly concerning his narcissism and her tendency to take foolish and dangerous risks. However, none of that changed how they loved one another.

Holding her hand in both of his own, he led her to the oak tree. It was their favorite spot. Gently, he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and passionately.

"My Sonia, my sweet, precious Sonia. Have I told you how much I love you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Only about five or six times, in just the last ten minutes," she whispered back.

His lips caressed her neck. "Not near enough then. My precious Sonia, shall I tell you why I brought you here?"

"Yes please do," she said.

"I talked to Lady Wyndemere earlier this week," Bartleby pulled away. "I got her permission to ask you something very important." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box.

Sonia gasped. "Bartleby, is that?"

"Sonia, will you do me the honors of becoming Lady Bartleby Montclair?" He opened the box. Inside was a ring of perfect gold. Set in the ring was a cluster of diamonds with a small heart of rubies in the center.

She stared at the ring for several long moments before looking back up at him. "Yes. Yes, I will."

* * *

A few days after she helped Sonic and Manic rescue Trevor, Sonia made her way back to the mansion. Her heart ached with what she was going to do but there was no choice. She rang the doorbell after checking that he was alone.

The door opened and her lover looked back at her with a look not unlike a disappointed parent.

"Sonia, I'm glad to see you but I'm not happy with what Dr. Robotnik told me about you," he told her. "Imagine my surprise to learn that Lady Wyndemere was roboticized and you turned criminal."

"Bartleby, please, let me explain. I would have been on Robotnik's list even if I hadn't joined the Freedom Fighters. I found out something that is going to blow your mind," she pulled out her medallion. "Bartleby, I am the daughter of Queen Aleena, the rightful ruler of Mobotropolis."

He gaped at her. "Are you serious? Queen Aleena?"

"Yes, and that means as soon as he found out, he would want me out of the way. So I had to join with my brothers and the Freedom Fighters."

Bartleby looked relieved. "Oh my darling, why didn't you tell me that it was a big misunderstanding? Robotnik thinks you've gone criminal because of your brothers. Don't you worry my sweet. I will talk to Robotnik and straighten everything out." He kissed her softly. "I'll do anything to help you my darling."

She pulled away. "Bartleby no. That's not it. It's not a big misunderstanding. Robotnik needs to be dethroned and I'm going to help make it happen. I'm going to find my mother."

The mink felt his heart plummet into his stomach. "Sonia, my love...what about us? I can't betray Dr. Robotnik. Too many of my employees depend on me to protect them."

"I'm not going to ask you to do that," she assured him as she twirled the ring on her finger, her eyes focused away from him. "But I have to find my mother. I have to help free Mobotropolis. It's my duty. I also know that it's too dangerous for us to be together."

Bartleby stood there, not wanting to believe what she was saying. "Sonia...no. Don't say it. I love you. I need you."

"I love you too Bartleby. That's why I don't have a choice." She took the ring from her finger and held it out to him. "It wouldn't be fair to ask you to wait, especially since I don't how long it'll take or if I'll even survive."

In his shock, Bartleby took the ring. She leaned in and kissed him quickly before pulling away, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't do this..." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Before he could stop her, she turned and ran from the mansion.

* * *

The night after the "Bomb of Mobu Pinchu" incident, Sonia found she couldn't stay away. She rationalized that she at least needed to check on him.

She didn't have to ring the bell this time. He was outside, sitting underneath their tree. She smiled at the familiar sight and went to join him. She didn't bother asking before sitting beside him. Her head lay on his shoulder and his arm went around her waist.

"I was so scared last night..." She whispered. "I thought I might lose you."

His fingers carded her pink locks. "I was scared too. I get scared every time I hear about another mission. I'm afraid I'm going to hear that you've been captured, roboticized, killed..." His arm tightened around her. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

"I'm sorry. I tried to warn you." She said.

"And I did believe you, but if it was a bomb, I couldn't let it go back to you. What if it went off while you were getting it somewhere safe?" He asked.

She stared at him. "You mean you were willing to...to protect me?"

"Of course, I love you Sonia. There's nothing I would not do to protect you," he squeezed her hand. "I love you Sonia. I want to be with you. No matter how long it takes. I did try to date other women but you're the only one I could ever love."

"Bartleby, I want to be with you too. I gave my heart to you, I could love no one else. You are my soul mate." She looked up at the stars. "But if anything happened..."

"Nothing will happen. Robotnik won't do anything to me. I'm his biggest contributor. If he roboticizes me, he loses my contributions," Bartleby rationalized. "So what's stopping us from being together? What are you really afraid of?"

She sighed, relaxing into his embrace. "My brothers and the other Freedom Fighters. They would never understand. They hate nobles."

"Why are you worried about what they think? What do they really know about you? They've known you for three months, I've known you since we were three years old," Bartleby reminded her. "I don't care what they think about me. What matters is us. What matters is that we love each other. Nothing will happen to me, and your brothers, well they don't even have to find out right away. And as for the other Freedom Fighters, it's none of their business. They're not really your friends. They're nothing more than common terrorists. Tell me they do more than blow up Robotnik's factories and harm the city's vital infrastructure not to mention innocent bystanders in the process."

She wanted to stand up for her friends but what he said made sense. "I love you Bartleby..."

He pulled her ring out of his pocket. "I love you too, my precious Sonia. Say you'll be my wife."

She took the ring, placing it on her finger. "Only if you say you'll be my husband. And we'll get married right here."

"If we had a preacher here, I'd say right now." He laughed. "Oh my Sonia. Our wedding will be the biggest, fanciest, most luxurious wedding in all of Robotropolis. And...if it's really important to you, I'll try and get through to your brothers. After all, they'll be my brother-in-laws. Do you think your mother will like me?"

"She'll love you. And I can't wait to become Lady Bartleby Montclair." She kissed him, long, deep, passionate.

* * *

The memories flew away as that sensation from earlier returned. She felt like there were eyes at her back. She looked around, getting to her feet. There was no one that she could see but her fight or flight instincts told her that danger was near.

Her eyes finally hit upon shadow behind the tree. She knew that shadow.

"Cyrus? Are you stalking me?" She asked.

The lion came out from his hiding place. "I wouldn't say stalking Sonia. I wanted to talk to you earlier but you wouldn't really let me."

"Well I would call it stalking and harassment for that matter!" She shrieked.

"Sonia, I've waited to talk to you for five years. I'm not leaving until you give me a real chance to talk." He stood his ground.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I'm leaving." She tried to leave. She did not like the gleam in Cyrus' eye. She was scared of him.

He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. His mouth covered her in an attempt at a kiss. Except where Bartleby's kiss was all about how much he loved her, this kiss was about possession, domination. She wanted nothing to do with it. Her breath quickened and she knew she had to get away. She did the only thing she could think of. She kneed him in the groin. When he grunted and released her to grip the effected organ, she fled.

Cyrus glared after, his gaze maddening. How dare she? Well, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

* * *

AN: Okay, for the record, I actually like Cyrus as a character but the story told me this was the right path to take with him. After all, Robotnik's lost Sleet. He might need another lackey to manipulate. I couldn't resist the love story fluff mixed with an ironic twist in Bartleby's statements. I also thought it would be a nice twist if Dingo had tried to save Bartleby. My idea with Sleet this time around is that contrary to popular belief, it's not Dingo who needs Sleet, but Sleet who needs Dingo. Not in a romantic sense but more of a bromance.


	12. Chapter 11

"Barret, a foul-mouthed black dude played by Mr. T, who decides the best way to earn equal rights for the working man is to hire mercenaries to blow up the city's power plants causing untold ecological damage in the process. Just remember kids, good guys destroy a city's vital infrastructure. Hospitals go without power, police can't dispatch to emergency calls, people go without heat. Truly these men are heroes to the Republic." - The Spoony One, Final Fantasy VIII part 6

Yeah, just try and tell me that doesn't describe the Freedom Fighters to the letter. Why do we always cast the good guys as outright terrorists and yet the guys trying to stop them from blowing shit up are the bad guys?

Chapter 11

He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. His mouth covered her in an attempt at a kiss. Except where Bartleby's kiss was all about how much he loved her, this kiss was about possession, domination. She wanted nothing to do with it. Her breath quickened and she knew she had to get away. She did the only thing she could think of. She kneed him in the groin. When he grunted and released her to grip the effected organ, she fled.

Cyrus glared after, his gaze maddening. How dare she? Well, he wasn't going to give up that easily. He didn't quite understand what was going on in his head but this wasn't the first time she had rejected him. He couldn't just let that fly. He got to his feet and followed after her.

* * *

She didn't want to draw him back to the hotel, that might put her children in danger. Instead, she fled into the mansion. She knew this place better than Cyrus. She could hide anywhere in there, she was sure. The problem was she didn't have too much of a head start on him. She could hear him only a few yards behind her. Before he could see her, she slipped behind the giant sofa.

"Why are you hiding Sonia?" That tone sounded weird to her. Had Cyrus spent five years obsessing over her? Back then, he was a perfectly normal guy. Yes, he did flirt now and then but she never gave him any reason to believe that she reciprocated his feelings. Now, he sounded strange, he acted strange, the look in his eyes was strange. "I thought we were friends Sonia. I just want to talk. We have so much to catch up on."

Cyrus knew she had to be somewhere in the large sitting room. He had heard no doors open and close.

Sonia looked around her immediate vicinity for anything. Her eyes fell on a piece of marble that must have broken off in the invasion when he was arrested. She grabbed it quietly and leaned over unseen, to throw it down into the right wing hallway. She held her breath as the piece hit a wall at the end of hallway with an echoing crack. As intended, Cyrus went off in the direction of the noise.

* * *

Now that she was alone, she got out from behind the sofa and hurried into the opposite wing. She slipped into the nearest room, opening and closing the door as quietly as she could.

This was his private office, where he did all of his work. Only she was ever permitted inside. Not because of any personal paperwork or because he worried about thieves or similar. No, the reason that no one else was ever allowed inside was because lining the tops of the bookcases were framed photographs of the two of them together.

Being surrounded by those photos gave her some comfort. She felt almost protected by the memories they represented. She sat at the desk and picked up the framed 5x7 photo sitting there.

It was their high school prom photo, taken only a few months before he proposed. He wore the traditional black tuxedo but had a salmon pink cummerbund and vest and tie. She had worn a cream-colored, spaghetti-strap ball gown with a layer of tulle covering the skirt. Simple salmon-pink roses were embroidered in the bodice. Upon her wrist was a matching pink rose corsage, and a salmon rose boutonnière sat on his lapel.

"What did he have that I don't?" Cyrus' voice startled her. She had been so lost in her memories, she hadn't heard him come in.

She fumbled through his desk. She wondered if his father's Glock was still in one of the drawers.

* * *

Dingo ran towards the estate as fast as he could. He could feel something pushing him to go faster. Something was not right.

He could see the lands and noticed right away that Sonia was not at the grave. The only other option he could see was inside the mansion. Heading up that way, his suspicions were confirmed. There were two sets of footprints. One was clearly a running stride where the following set was at a slightly more casual pace.

* * *

"I'm waiting for an answer Sonia. What did he have that I don't?" Cyrus asked again.

Still searching for any form of protection, Sonia managed to answer. "Cyrus, leave me alone. I love Bartleby, that's all there is to it. Leave me alone."

He drew closer and Sonia stood, moving backwards. She waited to see which direction Cyrus would go.

"I won't! You've rejected me twice now! Me, a fellow Freedom Fighter. And you choose a snobby, rich boy instead. And then you go for Dingo, one of our enemies!" Cyrus shouted. "You keep going on and on about your sweet Bartleby but then you MARRY Dingo." He jabbed a finger at the ring. "You're just a slut is what you are!" He stepped to the left, shoving the desktop computer monitor to the floor in his anger.

Sonia went opposite Cyrus, breaking for the door. "Cyrus, stop this! This ring was from Bartleby!"

Cyrus leapt at her, pushing her against the door. "You're nothing more than a slut who plays with the feelings of men!"

"Cyrus, LET ME GO!" She shrieked.

* * *

This was one big house and there were footprints all over the floor. There was almost no way of knowing where she was.

"SONIA!" He shouted, hoping she would be able to answer.

* * *

Intellectually, Cyrus knew he should stop. He knew he was only making things worse. However, seeing all these pictures of his competition coated his judgement with thick red paint. It was like he wasn't even in control of his body anymore and was just watching from the outside.

"Cyrus, let me go..." Sonia tried to get through that crazed look in his eye.

"SONIA!" She heard echo through the mansion.

Realizing who that voice belonged to, Sonia called back. "HELP!"

The screams ripped through the red paint in his vision and Cyrus released Sonia's arms. He took a step back, panting. Sonia fell to her knees.

It was as though he had just realized where he was and what he was doing. "Oh my gods. Sonia, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

The door flung open behind her and Cyrus came face to face with a furious Dingo. "Get away from her!"

Cyrus went quickly to the back of the room. "I'm so sorry..."

Dingo bent down. "Are you alright Sonia? Are you hurt?"

She was hyperventilating. This had been one hell of a night. "Get him out of here."

Dingo nodded. "I will." He picked her up and glared at Cyrus. "Get your tan ass out of here! If I catch you anywhere near her again, I will kill you."

Cyrus left quickly, not even bothering to defend his actions. There was no defending his actions. He had attacked someone he cared about very much.

* * *

Dingo carried her out to the sofa and looked her over for any injuries.

Sonia was surprised to admit she had been scared. She was out of practice as a fighter, Cyrus had the upper hand. She had thought she would die. Five years ago, she would have welcomed it and even earlier that night too, or at least she thought so. But she had been scared. She couldn't help thinking about her children and Dingo. She realized, she wanted to live. She just didn't know how.

* * *

Cyrus ran full-tilt from the mansion. He was scared of his behavior, scared of himself. What had he been about to do? He didn't even know. He felt deeply for Sonia, he was certain that he was in love with her. And yet...

"It's just not fair!" He snapped to no one. "I love her! And what did I do? But it's her own fault. She's the one who made me think I had a chance with her. She played me. Made look like a fool. I love her more than even that rich idiot did. I certainly love her more than that giant oaf. She deserved it. No, no she didn't. She had no idea I had feelings for her. She was with that other guy before I met her. But she dumped him I thought. Except she obviously didn't. Uhhhh!" He grabbed his throbbing head.

"Hello Cyrus..." A deep, frightening voice said from around a corner going into a darkened alley.

* * *

AN: I hope I did a decent job of illustrating Cyrus' escalating insanity. That's going to come up again later. And this very incident is going to have a part to play in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Concrit Requested

Chapter 12

"Hello Cyrus..." A deep, frightening voice said from around a corner going into a darkened alley.

Cyrus knew that voice. It was the voice of many of the citizens' nightmares. "Robotnik! You were exiled."

Robotnik sneered. "I know but I just could not leave the city I love."

The lion reached for his pager, equipped with a panic button to alert the Queen to any disturbances. "Bullshit! You wouldn't try to destroy something you love."

"Just like you did tonight?" Robotnik retorted.

Cyrus froze. "How did you know about that?"

Robotnik sneered. "Did it not occur that I was watching the Montclair lands from day 1? I have cameras hidden all over the property. It really made their secret romance nearly pointless."

"You knew your best contributor was..." Cyrus clenched his fists.

"Fraternizing with the enemy? Oh yes, I knew everything. It didn't matter to me. He wasn't sharing some all-fired important secrets of my power or weaknesses or anything. I'm not going to try and tell him who he may and may not...sleep with to put it mildly," Robotnik rolled his eyes.

There it was again, that strange red haze. He fought it back. But Robotnik had put it in his mind, that image of exactly where those brats had come from.

"I think you and I have much to discuss, Cyrus. I see that anger in your eyes. Come with me. You need something to take this edge off." Robotnik turned to the entrance into the tunnels beneath the city.

Cyrus thought about it. If he went, he could wait for the right time and send a secret page to Sonic. They could catch Robotnik, he rationalized. He just had to go along with him.

"Alright, I could use someone to talk to, a drink maybe." Cyrus followed the former dictator in the sewers.

* * *

Cyrus was surprised to see that Robotnik had turned a portion of sewers into a decent pad. The man was being downright hospitable as he offered him a seat and a snifter of fine Cognac.

"Now, I think first it is necessary to clear the air," Robotnik began. "I want to say that I always had only the best of intentions for Robotropolis and its people."

"Yeah, that's why you turned them into robot slaves," the lion spat.

Robotnik shook his head. "You'll noticed that I only ever roboticized criminals and then only dangerous criminals. Ones that I had reason to believe were a threat to themselves and others. Yes, most were members of the Resistance, but when you bombed factories and Power Plants, putting thousands of innocent bystanders at risk. I ask you what other choice was there?"

Cyrus struggled to find an argument but Robotnik actually made a fair amount of sense. A ruler could not just let criminals get away with hurting others.

"You were ruining the environment. Destroying forests and oceans for fun..."

"Not for fun, Cyrus. I love forests and oceans. But the city was growing. I needed to make room," Robotnik justified. "Now, we're here to talk about your problems. Perhaps I can help." He poured more brandy into Cyrus' snifter.

Cyrus sipped at the liquor. "It's just, it's not fair you know. I thought she had broken it off with him. She never gave me reason to think something was still going on or that I didn't have a shot with her."

"No, she didn't. She led you on quite well," Robotnik agreed.

A five glasses of the hard drink later...

"I admit it...I wanted something to happen to him," Cyrus slurred. "He had everything...he had money, his title, his land, his servants. What did I have? I ask you, what did I have?"

"Nothing," Robotnik said as he poured yet another glass. In this one however, he dropped a sprinkle of powder.

"Nothing, that's what. My family was roboticized. I had no one. Did he really need the only girl I ever loved?" Cyrus asked. "And now, she's with...that hideous, idiot Dingo. Three kids." He held up two fingers. "Three kids. It's not fair."

"Cyrus, I happen to agree with you. Whole-heartedly. And I am going to help you," Robotnik promised.

A snoring sound alerted him that Cyrus was not listening. The sleep powder he had invented worked like a charm. Now it was time to get to work. He had seen Cyrus' madness. He could use that. He would get his revenge on the Royal Hedgehogs through this stupid, naive lion.

* * *

About half an hour after Cyrus ran off, Sonia was relatively calmed down.

"I'm okay now..." she said, finally able to breathe normally. "How did you know?"

Dingo fought to calm his own breathing. "Sleet told me someone was following you so I came to find you."

"I'm glad you did," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He was a jerk five years go but this was ten times worse. He's become an obsessive stalker."

Comfortingly, he held her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you. And in the morning, before we leave, we'll report this incident to your mother."

She leaned back. "What?"

"Sonia, you have to let her know what he did," Dingo said.

"Why? He apologized. I just want to go home and pretend he doesn't exist," she said. "Besides, they'll just take his side. There's no point."

Dingo petted her hair out of her face. "You need to at least give them the chance to do what's right."

She knew he was right. The fear gone, she realized that she was still holding the picture from the office. She looked at it.

"What do you have there?" Dingo asked.

She tilted the picture so he could see. "That was our Junior Prom. We went to school together. Hell, we went to nursery school together."

"You knew each other a long time," Dingo couldn't help admiring her in her dress.

She nodded. "Since we could talk. We met the first day of nursery school and we were completely inseparable. Even after I was accepted into an accelerated education program allowing me to take a few classes at the university. He just paid the dean to let him take classes too." Sonia ran a finger down the picture. "I still miss him...so much..."

"I know. I don't know if one ever stops missing someone that they love," he told her.

Sonia remembered something Sleet had said that night. "Dingo, do you ever feel like I've used you?"

He shook his head, surprised at the question. "Of course not. Why?"

"You're not disappointed that I haven't been able to really love you?" She asked. He started to answer but she continued. "I want you to know that, I want to. I know I should. It's just I love Bartleby."

He hugged her. "Sonia, I don't know what Sleet said to make you doubt, but I understand. Everything I give, I give willingly, without expecting anything in return. I count myself lucky that I have your friendship and the love of those little boys. Whether you know it or not, you gave me a family. More than I've ever had before."

He stood up. "Now, we need to go back to the hotel. I left Sleet babysitting."

* * *

When they got close to the hotel, Dingo stopped. "Hey Sonia, I was wondering. Would you object to Sleet moving in with us?"

Sonia thought about it. "I don't know. The house is only a two bedroom."

Dingo shrugged. "He could sleep on the hide-a-bed in the living room. He left Robotnik and I'm sure he needs a place to stay until he can get on his feet."

Sonia considered the request. Dingo rarely asked for anything. "Alright. Ask him if he wants to stay with us."

Smiling big, he gave her a strong, tight hug. "Thanks! I'll ask when we get back up there."

* * *

AN: I'm really getting back into this story. What will Robotnik do to Cyrus? Will Sonic and Manic believe Sonia when she tells them what he did? Will Sonia ever be able to reciprocate Dingo's love? Keep reading and see.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Cyrus did what?" Sonic shouted when Sonia and Dingo went to tell her mother.

"He attacked me. He had a really strange look in his eye, calling me a slut," Sonia said.

Sonic shook his head. "Are you sure it was Cyrus and not something from Robotnik?"

"Yes! Dingo saw him too. He was stalking me and when I was alone at Bartleby's home, he assaulted me," Sonia insisted.

The door opened and Manic came in with Cyrus following behind. Sonia noticed the look in his eye was even worse than the night before.

Queen Aleena looked at Cyrus. "Cyrus, it seems we have a serious situation to discuss."

Cyrus bowed. "What might that be Your Highness?"

"Sonia says you attacked her last night," Sonic said incredulously.

Cyrus seemed almost genuinely confused. "Sonia was attacked? Are you alright Sonia?" He approached her.

She latched onto Dingo. "I will be as long as you stay away from me."

"Sonia, what are you talking about. The last I saw you was at your hotel. Remember I helped get your kids home and we talked a bit. Then I went home," Cyrus said, giving his alibi flawlessly.

Sonia gaped. "You liar!"

"Sonia, isn't it possible that Robotnik sent a lackey disguised as Cyrus?" Sonic asked, missing Manic's warning look.

"Yes," she had to admit that much. "But that's not what happened. It was Cyrus and he's lying! Why don't you believe me?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "We believe you were attacked but Cyrus would never hurt you Sonia. You know that."

Dingo spat. "Bullshit! Forgive my language Queen Aleena. Would she be telling you it was Cyrus if she wasn't completely sure?"

Sonia looked at her mother. "You believe me, don't you Mother?"

Queen Aleena wasn't sure what to do. She was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. "Cyrus, do you have any proof that you went home after leaving the hotel?"

He shrugged. "I don't. I live alone. But I would never hurt Sonia, I swear." He held up his hand to emphasize his vow.

"He's lying!" Sonia shrieked. She felt like banging her head on a wall.

Queen Aleena thought about her next question. "Sonia, do you have proof as to your accusations?"

"Yes. I have witnesses. Dingo saw him just after the attack. And Sleet saw him following me when I was on my way to visit Bartleby's grave," she replied.

"Well there's your problem. You're listening to both Dingo and Sleet now." Sonic said as though that explained. "After all, how can you be sure that Dingo hasn't been working with Robotnik this whole time? Turning you against us?"

Dingo growled. "How dare you question my actions or motives? What about your motives in leaving Bartleby behind to die that night?"

Manic answered. "We didn't. He was dead."

"Actually, no he wasn't," Dingo said, earning gasps from everyone.

Sonia looked at her friend. "What?"

"He was alive when the three of you left, when they forced you to leave him," Dingo revealed. "I took him home. I should have taken him to a doctor but they would have reported to Robotnik. I am trained in emergency field surgery so I tried to save him myself. I tried Sonia."

The memories of that night returned to her en masse and she fell to the floor. "He was still alive." She glared at her brothers. "He was still alive! If we had taken him with us we could have saved him!"

Sonic looked at his sister. "We thought he was dead."

"You made me leave him behind. I told you he was alive! You didn't believe me! You didn't even care to try! You didn't care!" She screamed. "And you still don't believe me when it matters. You still don't care!"

Aleena went to her daughter. "Sonia, please..."

"I hate you both," she said to Sonic and Manic. "And you...I never want to see the three of you ever again."

Dingo knelt by her side. He hadn't meant to do this but he couldn't let them accuse him of trying to hurt her. "I'm sorry Sonia. I shouldn't have told you."

"No...you tried to help him. We were still enemies at that point, and you tried to save him. My own brothers," she hissed pointedly in their direction. "Couldn't be bothered."

Sonic and Manic hung their heads. She was right. Dingo had done more for her then they ever had. They couldn't even let her take the body for burial. Dingo had tried to save his life.

"Sis, if we thought he was alive..." Sonic suddenly wasn't sure about his next words. Would he have taken Bartleby to get help? He didn't know. He wanted to think he would have but would a Freedom Fighter doctor even have been willing to try?

Aleena stood up. "Cyrus, I don't know what happened. I'm just going to strongly advise that you keep your distance. Considering it a restraining order. Is that reasonable?"

"Of course Your Highness. I would never want Sonia to be uncomfortable," Cyrus agreed.

Aleena looked at her distraught daughter. "Sonia..."

"I'm sorry I was ever a Freedom Fighter. Bartleby was right about everything! Common criminals who really only care about their own," Sonia shook her head.

Cyrus scoffed. "Common criminals? Only care about our own? What about the nobility. They supported Robotnik to save their own hides."

"And yet, it was the nobs who helped you win the war," Dingo pointed out the irony in that statement. "Who needed who?"

"Cyrus, you know nothing," Sonia snapped. "Do you know how many employees worked for Montclair Industries? Bartleby's contributions kept those employees and their families safe from roboticization and from the taxes Robotnik instituted. Because of his contributions, an employee was able to feed and clothe and shelter, pretty comfortably I might add."

"Well he nor they ever helped any of the destitute..." Cyrus began.

"Yes they did!" She looked at Manic. "Remember Duke Velcomia who helped your thief friends find homes?"

"Whoopie, one decent noble." Cyrus twirled his finger in the air. "Your dear Bartleby never did that."

"You mean he never helped the Resistance," Dingo corrected. "He never helped you so as far as you were concerned, he was worthless. So yeah, Sonia hit the nail on the head. You only care about others in the Resistance. You rarely helped those in need, unless they joined up."

"What about the LaTours?" Sonic asked. "We helped them for no other reason then that they were your friends Sonia."

"Then why didn't you help Bartleby? Why did you hate him so much?" she asked.

Sonic couldn't find an answer. He should have done more. Why didn't he? He knew the answer but at the same time, it wasn't there.

Dingo took the trembling Sonia into his strong arms. "It's alright, we're leaving now," he whispered to her, leading her from the throne room.

Sonic hit his head and looked at Cyrus. "Did you attack her Cyrus?" He didn't want to think it possible but the cruel things he'd said made him wonder.

"Sonic, you know I would never hurt Sonia. You know me," Cyrus said in a friendly-enough tone. "I'm sorry for saying those things. I shouldn't have."

Sonic nodded and looked at Manic. "I think I messed things up again."

* * *

Outside the palace, Sonia collapsed in tears. Dingo dropped with her, preventing her from injury from the fall.

"He was alive," she sobbed. "I left him to die! I abandoned him to die!"

Dingo held her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I don't think a doctor could've helped him as it was. I tried but there just too much damage. You were right to get out of there."

She wept hard and long until she was exhausted and fell asleep against him. Hank came out of the bus to check on them.

"Is she alright?" Hank asked.

"Her brothers didn't believe her account," Dingo stated. "We just need to get her home." He lifted her up and carried her onto the bus.

"Unca Sleet, you're coloring the grass orange. Grass is green," Basil giggled.

"Who says the grass always has to be green?" Sleet asked. "You worry about your own picture brat."

Dingo placed Sonia on the plush seat to sleep. "Having fun boys?"

Basil looked up from his coloring. "Unca Sleet is silly."

Dingo looked around. "Basil, where are your brothers?"

The boys in question came running out of the back of the bus. Bartleby had a picture frame in his hands. The same frame that Sonia had taken from the mansion.

"Daddy, what's this?" The little boy asked. The question was on Brose's face as well.

Dingo took the photo. How could he answer this question? Sonia wasn't really ready for them to know.

"Who is that man with Mommy?" Brose broke the silence. "He look like us."

Basil became curious and bolted over. "Ooo, ooo, can I see?" He jumped up and down.

Dingo put a finger to his lips. "Boys, your mummy is sleeping. As for the man in this picture, I suppose its time. But you have to promise me, that you won't ask Mummy."

The boys nodded. "Okay Daddy."

Dingo took them to another section of the bus. "Alright boys. This man, he was a very special person to your mother. He was your father, your daddy."

"But you're our daddy," Bartleby protested.

"That's right but a child can have more than one daddy. A child can have more than one mommy. Your mother was with this man before she was with me," Dingo explained.

Brose looked at his mother and the strange man. "Where is he now?"

This was the part Dingo was worried about. "He's in Heaven. You see, before you were born, a very bad man hurt your father very much. He was so badly hurt that he had to go to Heaven."

"Did he like us?" Bartleby asked.

Dingo nodded. "Sadly, he never got to meet you but I know he's watching over you and he loves you very much. In fact, Bartleby, you have his name."

"Wow!" The boy whispered with awe.

"Now remember, you must not ever tell your mummy that you know. She still misses your father a lot," Dingo stated firmly.

"Is that why Mommy cries sometimes?" Brose asked. They weren't blind to their mother's depression.

Dingo nodded. "Yes, that's why. Now, why don't we do something else for a bit?"

* * *

Cyrus left the palace with a sadistic grin. He knew Sonic would believe him, he was his best friend. Now he just needed to make his way to Acorn, locate her, and wait.

* * *

AN: Uh oh. Something's really wrong with Cyrus now. The boys know about their biological father. Sonia has another reason to hate her brothers. Yep, everything is just peachy. Please leave your opinions in the comments section below. PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 14

AN: This is in response to Angel, who did not leave any contact information. I said the Resistance ONLY care about their own. I never said they were evil either. I said they basically were not innocent. Cyrus is standing there throwing stones at Bartleby without realizing that he lives in a glass house.

Chapter 14

Several later, everything was slowly getting back to normal. Half of the sitting room was turned into a small bedroom for Sleet. Dingo got him a job as a bartender at the club. To spare his pride, Sleet insisted on paying at least a small amount of rent.

Sonia and Dingo returned to the normal routine with one difference, that being Hank getting her into a recording studio to make her first album.

"Where did you go? What can I do? I can't live my life without you," Sonia sang into the big round microphone. This was a song she wrote over the last week alone, allowing her depression to work for her. "You're everything that I am, everything that I need. Please baby come back to me."

"Terrific Sonia, beautiful," Hank praised. "This album is gonna be a hit, I can already tell."

Sonia exited the recording booth. "Thanks Hank." She looked at her watch. "I have to be getting to the club."

"Right-o Sonia. I'll give ya a ride. I'm dying for a drink," the bear declared. He didn't say he wanted to make sure she got there safely, she might deck him. If her family didn't believe her regarding the previous assault then it was likely the assailant wouldn't take the restraining order seriously.

Sonia accepted the ride. She knew Hank was really being overprotective of his client and was only allowing her her pride. She didn't want to admit that she was worried about Cyrus too. She also didn't want to admit to that paranoid feeling that someone was watching her that she'd started feeling over the past 48 hours.

* * *

Sleet wiped the counters of the club in preparation for opening. Dingo stood at the doors with his little flashlight for checking identification cards. Sonia went in through the staff entrance to get ready. None of them saw the figure watching them or specifically her. He couldn't enter the club legitimately, not with Dingo manning the doors but that didn't stop him from sneaking in through the ventilation system. Now, he sat in the shadows waiting for the club to open so he could put himself in the light and order a drink like he belonged there.

With his ingenuity and stealth, he was able to install hidden cameras in both her home and her dressing room in the club. He took a page from Robotnik's book and headquartered in a larger spot in the sewer where he recorded the findings from the cameras. He was in the process of learning everything about their daily lives. Soon, he would be in a position to make his move.

* * *

Robotnik had to admit, he WAS impressed. The little lion was naive and gullible through and through but he also had his level of genius. If the boy proved himself, he might have a viable option for an apprentice or heir.

* * *

When the doors closed to any other patrons, the club at full capacity, Dingo went over to the bar.

"How's it going over here?" he asked his friend.

Sleet shook a cocktail and poured it for the waitress. "Fine. I just might have to ask that little vixen out." His eyes were focused right on her backside.

"Julia? Yeah, I can see it," Dingo said. Things were a lot different for him and Sleet from how they were five years ago. But then, they had both changed significantly as well. The lights started dimming. "Whoa, time to get in position."

* * *

Cyrus, as planned, moved into view of the waitresses when the club opened. It didn't take long for a vixen by the name of Julia to come take his order. It took even less time for her to return.

"Your Cosmopolitan sir. Would you like to try our Hog Wild Burger?" She asked.

"Sure," he answered. "With a side of fries if you will."

Julia wrote out the order. "Be right out sir."

Applause alerted Cyrus to the start of the evening's show. The piano's sweet chords escorted his quarry onto the stage in an icy blue cocktail dress with halter top. She didn't even notice him in his seat.

* * *

Sonia felt that escape she always felt as she began to sing "You're the One I love." It had been their song and as she sang, her memories flew away to that sweeter, happier time.

She could remember the very first time they met, one of the few memories from her toddler days.

* * *

Like many nobles, Lady Wyndemere wanted to see that Sonia got an early jump on her education. Thus it was her first day at a very prestigious nursery school. The teacher was a Nanny-bot programmed with arithmetic, history, reading, writing, five different foreign language including the lost Ancient Mobian dialect.

Sonia was nervous as her adopted mother took her into the school. On her back was a light pink bunny backpack.

"I'm going to school, I'm going to school," she sang with glee.

Lady Wyndemere smiled. "Yes you are."

Inside the building, another mother was there. Beside her was a small mink boy with golden hair and fair fur.

"Ahh, Lady Montclair, signing your little one up for the year?" Wyndemere asked as she stepped up to the desk.

Lady Montclair smiled at Wyndemere. "Yes, this is his second year here. And he's the smartest boy in class aren't you my Bartleby?"

The little boy didn't answer. His eyes were focused on the little hedgehog girl beside Wyndemere.

Lady Montclair nudged her son. "Bartleby, what have I told you?"

Bartleby looked at his mother and blushed going up to Sonia. He bowed clumsily and kissed Sonia's hand. "Inchanty, my name is Bartleby. What's your name?"

"That's "enchante" my dear, but close enough," Lady Montclair said.

Lady Wyndemere nudged her daughter. "And what have I told you child?

Sonia curtsied. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Sonia."

Wyndemere nodded her approval but neither child was paying attention. She looked at Lady Montclair who also noticed his son's fascination with little girl.

"And how old is Sonia now?" Lady Montclair questioned.

"Two years. But she's been admitted into the three year old room. She's rather gifted in the intelligence department," Lady Wyndemere replied with a look of pride.

"I find it odd though. She's a hedgehog and I know there's no hedgehog in your family," Lady Montclair said warily.

Wyndemere nodded. "Sonia is adopted. I found her on my doorstep late one night. But she's a dear girl."

Lady Montclair seemed thoughtful but before she could respond the Nanny-bot returned. "Alright Lady Montclair, your registration is complete for the year. You can take him to his classroom now."

"Thank you. Come along Bartleby, let's go to class," Lady Montclair took her son's hand and led him away.

Bartleby waved at Sonia. "Bye bye."

Lady Wyndemere looked at Sonia with a grin. "Looks like you've already made a new friend."

"Uh huh, I liked him..." Sonia replied.

* * *

She already knew she liked him from that first moment. She knew such things were rare but in this case it really did feel like fate. They did everything together. His parents had quite a few misgivings as she was adopted but Bartleby was spoiled and he had but to cry and they gave in.

She came to the end of her first song and went into "The Way We Were", thinking more about that first day.

* * *

Sonia was led into her classroom where kids were just playing. Bartleby immediately saw her and ran over.

"Hello Sonia, you in here too?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep yep yep," she answered hugging him. She was so glad to already have a friend at this strange new place.

He took her hand. "Let's go play."

They played together the entire day and became really fast friends. The other kids made fun of them but Sonia just pushed the first to go too far to the floor.

When the class came to an end, Lady Montclair came to pick up her son. She frowned when she saw him practically attached to pink hedgehog. She pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Well, well Bartleby. I suppose you've made a friend today," she said, her tone sickeningly sweet.

Bartleby didn't notice. "Yep, I love Sonia. I'm gonna marry her someday." He kissed her cheek, earning a giggle from his new friend.

"Ahh, children, so cute. Okay, tell your friend bye-bye," she took his hand and led him off. She would need to talk to her husband about this.

* * *

Sonia remembered Bartleby telling her how his parents had attempted to forbid him from having anything to do with her. He was spoiled however and had but to cry and they gave in. And every time they even suggested he find another friend, he wailed. At least until he was old enough to actually deliver a decent argument.

* * *

She was reading a book of poetry that he had given her for Valentine's Day when the doorbell rang. She looked out the window, jumped off her bed and ran a comb through her hair.

"Hello Young Sir Bartleby. Are you here to see Sonia?" She heard Lady Wyndemere ask.

"Yes Madame, is she available?" Bartleby asked.

"Of course. Sonia!" She called up the stairs.

Sonia had to force herself to walk demurely down the spiraling staircase. Once close enough, she launched at him, hugging him tightly. His arms echoed her own tightness.

Lady Wyndemere watched her precious child. Young love was so adorable. "Come on into the sitting room. Susan just made some of her decadent lemon bars."

* * *

Sonic knew right away that something was wrong and she had to know what.

"Bartleby, you're tense. What's wrong?" She asked.

Bartleby frowned. "My parents said they found me a future bride." He was visibly shaken. "I told them that I already found her but they don't like that you're adopted."

"What? That's so intolerant! I thought your parents liked me," she said.

He shrugged. "They do like you. They just don't like you as potential daughter-in-law."

Lady Wyndemere brought in the tray of goodies, having gone to get them herself to give them some privacy. "Now that's not fair. So she's adopted. She's the top of her class in school. She's a master pianist. She's very well read."

"I know!" Bartleby exclaimed. "But that's not even important to me. What's important is...forgive me Madame...Sonia, I love you."

Sonia blushed and looked towards her adopted mother. Lady Wyndemere just smiled. "Bartleby, I love you too."

"And that's why you can't let them do this," Lady Wyndemere told them. "Bartleby, may I suggest that the two of you have a sit-down with your parents and present a logical argument why they should let you choose for yourself. Sonia, explain your accomplishments and why you feel you are as much a viable option as a confirmed noble girl. Bartleby, you might also mention that, as my only daughter, she has a much larger dowry."

Bartleby grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "That might just do it."

* * *

And it did. Bartleby won permission from his parents to at least consider Sonia. Then a few years later...

* * *

His parents had left earlier in the day for a boating weekend. That evening, Sonia rang the doorbell. Her boyfriend opened the door and took her lovingly in his arms. They had been planning this weekend for as long as they knew his parents were. This was going to be the night that they took their relationship to the next level.

He kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips. He just could not believe how much he loved this girl. He knew he was born to love her, to cherish her. Other noblemen he knew talked about their customarily arranged brides like they might talk about their brand new car or horse, a trophy to win and brag over. They thought he was stupid to choose based on love but he knew that only love would make him happy.

"Oh Sonia," he moaned as he struggled to contain his eagerness. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"Yes Bartleby, yes, I'm ready," she replied. "Please..."

Bartleby took Sonia upstairs to his bed. He laid her gently onto the bed and laid kisses upon her body. He was rewarded by aroused moans.

* * *

A few hours later, they lay together, covered in a sheen of sweat in their afterglow.

"Hmm, my Sonia..." He whispered as he held her close. Her head lay upon a chest as if it were a pillow.

Just then the phone on the bedside table rang. Bartleby sat up and answered. "Montclair Residence...Lord Robotnik...what happened? Their boat crashed? Are they alright?" Bartleby fell silent. Sonia knew if Robotnik himself had called, it was serious. A few moments later, he spoke. "Um yes. Yes, I'm okay...thank you sire. I'll call in the morning..." He hung up the phone.

"Bartleby?" She asked. "What is it?"

"Their boat ran aground...the fuel caught fire," he trembled. "They're...my parents are dead..." He covered his eyes with one hand as he clutched his stomach with the other. He sobbed into that hand until Sonia put her arms around him.

* * *

Tears trickled down her eyes as she wept for her missing lover and her song drew ended. "The way we...were." Remembering those times with him, she was once again questioning whether she really wanted to keep living like this.

* * *

Dingo saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look. She was giving up again. It was disturbing to see that look while she sang. Usually, she seemed happy when she sang. Normally, her songs were a lot more energetic too, or at least a lot more sexy. That look told him so much. The music wasn't helping anymore.

He knew it was that trip to Mobotropolis that led to this, or at least accelerated it. He knew it had been coming for a long time. Would he have to stop her from doing something stupid again? Could he? Should he?

* * *

Cyrus watched while sipping his drink. "Don't worry dear Sonia," he whispered to himself. "Your pain will end...soon..."

* * *

AN: Please keep in mind as you read this that Cyrus' behavior is the result of five years of obsession and something Robotnik did to him.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Early the next morning, Dingo was up before anyone else. He was struggling with what to do about Sonia. Deep in thought, he bent over the counter to watch the coffee brew. The smell of freshly brewed coffee started the process of firing up the synapses.

From his make-shift bed, Sleet stirred with the smell of that fine coffee. He groaned and looked up towards the kitchen.

"Dingo, it's four in the damn morning, why are you up?" The snow wolf asked as he got out of bed.

Dingo shrugged and poured a cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"If you're gonna wake me up at o'dark thirty you better give me coffee!" Sleet snapped. "So what's got you up so early?"

The dog looked back towards his bedroom. "It's Sonia. I'm at a complete loss. She's been depressed since Bartleby died but it's been getting worse and worse. Last night, she wasn't even able to find release in the music. And it's worse now after the trip to Mobotropolis." He poured Sleet a cup of coffee. "I don't know how to help her."

Sleet drank his coffee. The caffeine chased the cobwebs from his head. "Well, maybe you're too close to the situation right now. You can't see the forest for the trees as it were. Perhaps what she needs is a distraction. I know what to do. I need to go out." He drained his coffee cup and got dressed.

* * *

Dingo decided to let Sleet do whatever he was going to do and returned to bed. He saw Sonia trembling in her sleep, tears trailing down to the bed. Slipping between the covers, he gathered her into his arms.

He didn't see the eyes watching from the window.

* * *

The sun rose and filtered its light through the blinds on the bedroom window. Dingo woke up feeling some better. It was strange trusting Sleet to help him with Sonia but it felt nice to share the burden.

He shook her. "Sonia...time to wake up," he said in a sing-song voice.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh, wanna sleep."

"Nope, up up," Dingo insisted. Motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Hey boys, help me wake up your mummy."

All three triplets ran in and leapt on the bed. "Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!" They cried in unison as they bounced on the bed.

Sonia couldn't resist a giggle as her boys jumped. She caught one of them in her arms, tickling him.

Basil kicked and laughed in his mother's arms. "Mommy stop it!"

She let him go in time for the doorbell to ring. Sonia looked at Dingo. "Who could that be at this hour?"

"Maybe it's Hank," he suggested.

Sonia got up with Dingo and got dressed. "Boys, why do you go brush your teeth." The doorbell rang again.

"I'll go help them with their teeth if you want to answer the door," Dingo said. He hoped this was the distractions Sleet had promised.

* * *

Sonia went to the front door and opened it to see a red-headed fox-girl wearing a polka-dot dress.

"GIRLFRIEND!" The fox squealed, throwing her arms around her friend.

Sonia returned the hug, shocked to see her best friend. "Mindy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you of course! I've missed you so much!" Mindy cried.

Sonia pulled away, feeling real happiness for the first time in years. "It's so good too see you!"

"Same here. What have you been up to? I heard you went solo," Mindy said. "I also heard you were in Mobotropolis and didn't look me up."

Sonia sighed. "I'm sorry Mindy, a lot happened that weekend, but it's good to see you. But I still don't know how..."

"Sleet. The asshole broke into our home and told me you needed some female company," Mindy shook her head. "Now two questions remain. How did he know where I live and what in the hell is he doing here, worrying about you?"

"I have no idea as to the first. And I'm assuming the second has something to do with Dingo," Sonia replied. "And that's a long story."

"Mommy, we brushed our teeths," Little Bartleby said as he came over to Sonia, flashing his pearly whites. His brothers followed.

Sonia covered her eyes playfully. "Oh no it's too bright, too bright. Mindy, I want you to meet my sons. Here we have Basil, Brose, and Little Bartleby."

Mindy's jaw dropped. "Oh my, Sonia it's like looking through a time machine. They're so cute." She knelt down. "Hi boys, I'm your Aunt Mindy."

Bartleby gaped. "We have an aunt?"

"Yep," Sonia answered. "Aunt Mindy is very, very good friend of Mommy's."

Mindy hugged her. "Just good friends? Try sisters in every way but blood."

"And believe me, blood means very little where family is concerned," Sonia returned the hug.

* * *

Dingo watched from the hallway as Sonia actually LOOKED happy. He noticed Sleet in the corner. "So this was your brilliant idea?"

"Yeah well, I was reading Women's Monthly..."

Dingo snorted. "You read Women's Monthly?"

Sleet smacked. "Hey. You have a wife. I don't. I don't even have a date for tonight. I need all the help I can get and Women's Monthly is an inside-look into the female mind. It also has good ideas for what women want in terms of gifts."

Dingo just laughed. "You read Women's Monthly."

"Shut up," Sleet rolled his eyes.

Dingo stuck out his tongue and called. "Boys, come get your breakfast!" He went into the kitchen and poured three bowls of cereal and cut bananas up into each bowl.

* * *

The boys followed their stepfather's call, leaving Sonia and Mindy to talk.

"So, how are you doing?" Mindy asked. She knew what happened to Bartleby and according to Sleet, Sonia was not on the road to recovery. "Be honest."

Sonia looked away. "It's hard Mindy. I always thought we'd be together forever."

Mindy touched her hand. "I think I know what you need right. I saw a day spa a few blocks away."

Sonia shook her head. "I don't think so Mindy."

Her red-headed friend grabbed her hand and pulled. "Uh-uh girlfriend. You and I are going to get some M and M. Whether you want to or not. And you're going to tell me everything you've been up to, including what Dingo has to do with you."

Sonia reluctantly let Mindy lead her from the house, telling Dingo where she was going first.

* * *

About an hour later, Sonia and Mindy were both lying face down on two tables. Only towels covered them as each woman had their tight back muscles kneaded and rolled by the masseur and masseuse (as Sonia was not comfortable with a man touching her nude body).

Despite her protests, Sonia found herself enjoying the massage. She felt the tension easing out of her muscles. "Okay Mindy, you win. This was a good idea."

Mindy moaned with pleasure. "It was, wasn't it. You gotta remember to pamper yourself once in a while. You work really hard, you're a mom of three boys. You need this. So tell me about Dingo. I thought you hated him."

"Mmm, and five years ago, that was true," Sonia agreed. "But he's a pretty good guy..." Sonia went into a lengthy account of what happened after the courtroom debacle.

* * *

The story stretched past the massage and into a relaxing soak in the hot tub.

"So we found out that I was pregnant and were obligated to set up lodgings here," Sonia said. "We found jobs and got the house, which Dingo fixed up. A few months later, I had my sweet little boys. He's so good with them too." She smiled despite herself. "I just wish it could be Bartleby doing it."

Mindy took her hand. "Sonia, why are you torturing yourself like this? I know you must miss him but you just can't keep thinking 'if only'."

"What do I do Mindy? I know I need to move on but how do I do that?" Sonia asked. "I've wanted to. I've tried to love Dingo, but it's just not there. I've tried looking at my boys without seeing Bartleby but I can't. I never realized I needed him. I always thought I was this strong, self-sufficient woman but while yes, I can take care of myself, without him I just don't want to." She looked at her engagement ring.

* * *

Cyrus tinkered with his new invention, the tool that would allow him to lure the pink hedgehog into his trap.

"Soon...very soon..."

* * *

In his hideout, Robotnik kept watch on the lion. Soon, the first phase of his revenge against the hedgehogs would be complete.

"Soon, hedgehogs, very soon. Robotropolis will be mine again."

* * *

AN: What is Cyrus planning? Will Mindy be able to get through to Sonia? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mindy got a hotel room at the hotel just a block from their house. She intended to stay in town a few days at least.

Dingo had to admit that Sonia seemed happier. Maybe she really just needed some girl company. He supposed men just had no real insight into the woman brain.

"I guess Sleet did well getting Mindy," Dingo said as they got into bed.

Sonia nodded. "Yeah, thank him for me tomorrow will you?"

"Will do. Sleet and I are taking the boys to Fun Land tomorrow," Dingo said. "Give you girls some alone time."

She smiled and lay her head on her pillow as she wrapped her arms around herself in a familiar position. The position that said she wanted to be held but didn't want to ask for it. She didn't need to. After five years, he could read her like a book. He lay beside her and took her into his arms. He loved being able to hold her. It was just sad the circumstances that allowed it. It didn't take long for the pair to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dingo got the boys up early. He fed them, dressed them and lathered them with sunscreen before sending them to wake up Sleet who had overslept.

At 8 O'Clock, it was time to leave. The orange dog went into the bedroom. He had to make sure Sonia got up before he left.

She was so beautiful laying there. He had no regrets from the last five years. He told Sonia that he expected nothing in return, he didn't expect her to give him what she couldn't give. It didn't mean he didn't wish for it. He loved her and he did wish that he could love him back.

Watching her sleep, he couldn't resist leaning over and pecking her on the cheek. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Dingo told her. "We're getting ready to leave and I know Mindy'll be here soon."

Stretching, Sonia sat up. "Okay. Have a good time at the amusement park."

"Oh we will," Dingo promised.

Just then the phone rang. Sonia picked it up. "Hello? Oh Hank. Yeah, yeah. Well I have company coming over today. Alright, we'll see you at the club at 11. Bye." She hung up. "Well Hank said he needs to see me. Apparently he wants to go over designs for the album cover."

Dingo smiled. "An artist's work is never done, eh? What are you gonna do about Mindy?

Sonia shrugged. "Well it's my job, I have to meet with him. I'll ask her to wait here for me. Hank assured me it would take ten, maybe twenty minutes."

Dingo nodded. "Work is work and it does put food on the table."

"Well, you guys should get going if you're wanting to get to Fun Land before the lines at the gate are too long," Sonia said as she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

Mindy arrived at close to 10 when Sonia had to leave to meet Hank.

"What? You have to go to work now?" Mindy whined. "But why?"

Sonia chuckled. "Because Hank called and said he had to meet with me. It'll take twenty minutes tops. When I get back we'll go get lunch and hang out."

Mindy pouted for a minute before perking up. "Hey, maybe I can go with you and we can go to lunch from there."

Sonia put on her jacket. "Are you sure? It'll probably be boring. The club won't be open yet."

Mindy nodded. "Yeah, I want to see where you work. Then we get lunch and go shopping."

"Alright," Sonia rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

The club was dark which was to be expected. But Sonia didn't see Hank's sedan or any sign of Lenny (who would need to have unlocked the doors).

"Sonia, are you sure you're supposed to meet this guy?" Mindy asked. "The place looks empty."

"Ehh, maybe Lenny just came and unlocked the door for Hank and had to leave. We're still about ten minutes early," Sonia said. Something did not feel right. "I'm gonna take a look around."

Mindy grab her by the hand. "You're not leaving me alone! It's creepy here."

"Alright, but have your cell on standby. Seriously, go ahead and put 911 in the phone ready to send if necessary," Sonia advised.

Mindy did as Sonia said and together the two made their way through the club. The front room seemed to be kosher but Sonia could see a light down the hall going into the employee area.

"I think there's a light on in my dressing room," Sonia said. "It's possible I left the light on by accident."

Mindy cringed. "Or there could be a really creep serial killer guy in there." Sonia looked at her. "What? 'I Married A Serial Killer' was on TV last night."

"A, no more scary movies for you. B, do you think a serial killer would have a light on?" Sonia asked. "Don't you think that would be really stupid?"

"Or he could know you would think it was really stupid and thus turn it on to make you think it's perfectly safe," Mindy said. "It's possible."

"Mindy! Calm down! Let's just go see. Alright?" Sonia snapped as she led the way down the hall.

Slowly, quietly, the girls walked down the hall to the dressing room. Sonia found herself wishing she had a bat with her. "Wait here Mindy. If I don't call you in two minutes, get out of here and call the police."

Sonia went into the room and looked around. She checked behind the door and in the closet and armoire. The room was empty. "Hmm, guess I did leave the light on. Whoops. It's safe Mindy!" No answer. "Mindy?" Suddenly stars exploded behind her eyes before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Cyrus dragged Mindy into the dressing room with Sonia. He had knocked Mindy out with Chloroform but Sonia, he had wanted to make sure she wouldn't be getting out.

He closed and locked the door with copy of the key he had made. He emptied two large canisters of gasoline down the halls and around the main room before exiting out of the back door. He soaked a few long rags in more gasoline and arranged them to lead back inside. He set a small device he had built the night before, pressing a small red button on the top, and dashed behind a dumpster a few yards away before the device emitted a short burst of flames. Enough to catch the rags on fire. He sneered. He hadn't wanted anyone else to get caught in his plans but it was Sonia's own fault for bringing her along.

* * *

Fun Land was a giant amusement park just outside the city limits. There were 7 different giant roller coasters, 4 small roller coasters, and dozens of other awesome rides that drew families of all ages.

Sitting on a stone bench next to one of the coaster exits, Sleet wiped at a mess of vomit on his cape. Brose sat beside him, still looking a little green.

Dingo brought over a cup of water. "How you feeling Brose?" He offered him the water.

"I didn't like that ride Daddy," the little boy replied.

Dingo knelt. "Drink this kiddo, it'll help." He sat down. "Sorry Sleet."

Sleet growled. "Why did you have to sit me with the one who pukes?"

Dingo chuckled. "I didn't know. That was his first time on that roller coaster."

"It probably didn't help that he had the cotton candy, the hot dog, the milk shake and the corn dog," Bartleby giggled. "He usually stays on the ground with Mommy."

Sleet looked at Dingo. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"UNCLE HANK!" Basil squealed, jumping up and down.

Dingo turned to see the big bear with his own family who came over. Hank smiled at the kids.

"Hi there Basil, Brose, Bartleby. What a surprise!" Hank said with a smile.

Dingo wasn't smiling. He looked at his watch. "Hank, aren't you supposed to be meeting with Sonia?"

Hank looked confused. "No, it's Saturday. I don't work on Saturdays."

"But, Sonia got a call from you. You said to meet you at the club to go over the cover art for her first album," Dingo didn't like the sound of this at all.

Hank shook his head. "I didn't call Sonia, Dingo."

Dingo felt his stomach fall. "Then...who is she meeting at the club? I have to go."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Brose asked.

Dingo bit his lip. "Daddy just forgot something very important he needs to do. Sleet, I need to you get them home."

Hank was talking to his wife about the problem. "I have to go take care of this dear."

The Mother Bear kissed her husband. "I understand. Keep me posted. I hope she's alright."

* * *

Mindy slowly woke up, the effects of the chloroform wearing off. She sat up with a grown. Her mouth felt as though she'd eaten a cotton ball. She coughed and looked around. The room was filling with smoke.

"Sonia?" She gasped to see Sonia mere feet away, her head laying in a small pool of red. "Sonia! Sonia!" She went to her friend and shook her. She coughed again. She went to the door and tested the door knob. It was hot. "Oh no..." She reached for her phone to call the fire department. It was missing. "My phone! Where's my phone!"

* * *

AN: Uh oh, Sonia and Mindy are in a bit of a pickle. How will they get out this one? Will the girls be burned alive? Will Dingo get there in time? Will Cyrus be caught? Find out next time. Same Sonic Time, Same Sonic Channel.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hank drove his car at breakneck speed while also dialing Lenny's number. "Hey Lenny, are you at the club right now? You are not. I need you to get there quickly. Someone called Sonia pretending to be me and told her to meet me there."

In the front passenger seat, Dingo fidgeted. "I shouldn't have let her go alone...Sonia, please be alright."

"No, I didn't call her. I didn't ask her to meet me there today. I just met her husband and kids at Fun Land Amusement Park and he told me," Hank stated. "You have to...are those sirens in the background? Two Fire Engines? Holy shit! We're on our way! Make sure you let them know there might be someone inside." He ended the call.

Dingo looked fearfully at Hank. "What's wrong?"

"The club is on fire. Lenny just got there and it's completely engulfed in flames," Hank pressed harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

By time they reached the club the fire was clearly out of control. There were three engines and two trucks. Firemen were spraying torrents of water from the hoses. Flames licked at the air outside of the busted-out windows. Smoke poured in towers from the building.

Lenny stood in shock as he watched his livelihood be consumed by the flames. "How could this happen?"

"Lenny!" Hank called as he and Dingo ran over. "You told the firemen?"

"Yes, they're looking for her now," the anthropomorphic hog said. "I don't understand this...my business...how? I have sprinklers installed for this exact reason!"

"Sir, please stay back, let us work!" A firefighter could be heard saying.

Dingo was attempting to get past the Dalmation Fire Chief. "I have to get in there! My wife is in there!"

Hank came over. "Dingo, you have to let them handle it. They will get her out."

Dingo looked at the bear helplessly. "I have to save her."

"Let then do their jobs, Dingo. You can only get in the way," Hank insisted.

* * *

Mindy coughed harder, smoke coming in under and over the door. Bright orange flames were starting to burn through the walls. She was scared. She was even more scared for her best friend.

"Sonia, please answer me," Mindy pleaded as she held the hedgehog. The bleeding was slowing down but Sonia's skull was clearly sunken in. Whoever had attacked them had done a real number on her.

"Is anyone in here!" She heard outside the door accompanied by the spraying of water.

"Yes!" Mindy called. "Help us please!"

The voice called back. "Don't worry Ma'am, we'll get you out of there. Just stay back from the door."

THWACK! THWACK! An axe could be seen breaking through the door. A Doberman swung the tool. Mindy about cried to see help.

"Oh thank the gods. Please help! My friend is hurt!" Mindy begged.

The fireman finally got through, his eyes landing on Sonia. He would have to carry her out despite the injury. "Are you hurt at all? Can you walk?" He asked Mindy as he gathered Sonia into his arms. He took his mask and placed it onto Sonia's face instead.

Mindy nodded. "Yes I can walk."

"Good, follow me, I'll get you to safety," the Doberman took the lead, following the path they had made with the stream of water.

Mindy followed the brave firefighter out of the building. She saw Dingo waiting across the street. She never thought she would be happy to see him.

"I need a paramedic over here!" The firefighter called out, summoning the necessary men and a stretcher.

* * *

Dingo's heart went still when he saw Sonia lying unconscious in the fireman's arms. "SONIA!" He ran over as she was being placed on the gurney.

"Sir, please, we need to get her to the hospital," the paramedic said.

Dingo looked down at the woman he loved. "Is she gonna be okay?"

The paramedic nodded. "If we get her to the hospital now." He bolted Sonia to the stretcher and helped his partner get her into the ambulance.

Dingo was about to ask something else when Mindy ran up. "Dingo!"

"Mindy, what happened?" He asked.

Mindy told him about coming to the empty club. "Last thing I remember is a cloth being placed over my mouth and nose. I woke up in her dressing room. The back of her head is bleeding, her head is sunken in. And the place is on fire and we were trapped." She descended into sobs, her emotions a mix of relief that she was safe and worry over Sonia's injury.

The weeping fox made Dingo realize that he needed to calm down. He pulled the vixen to him, giving her the comfort of a safe place to cry.

"It'll be alright Mindy. You're safe now. And Sonia's tough, she'll be alright," he rubbed her back.

Hank pulled his car over. "Hop in, we need to get to the hospital."

* * *

Sonic was practicing his guitar. He was playing a lot more since Sonia's visit. Yes, he had blown it to the point where she'd rescinded her permission for them to visit, but at least he knew she was alright.

Manic sat at his drums beside his brother, tapping the snare lightly. "Hey Sonic. Do you think we should start performing again?"

"Ehh, I don't know. We'd need a third member at least and I don't know if we could find anyone who could match Sonia's ability," Sonic admitted. "I don't even think we know anyone else who plays."

Their bedroom door opened without even a knock. "Sonic, you need to take your brother and me to Acorn at once!" Queen Aleena commanded.

Sonic put his guitar down. "What's up Mom?"

"It's your sister. The Oracle just informed me that something's happened," Aleena replied. "By vehicle it could take 4-5 hours. You need to run us there."

Manic dropped his sticks. "Is she alright?"

Sonic grabbed their hands. "We'll find out when we get there. Let's juice!" With a flash of dust, the three were on their way.

* * *

In the hospital emergency room waiting area, Dingo and Mindy waited. The doctor wanted to take Mindy back to treat for smoke inhalation but she refused to do anything until they could tell them anything about Sonia.

Patients came in and patients left for all manner of ailments. Some were almost silly in nature, such as a small splinter in the finger. Some were more serious, like a young child who was coughing with whooping sound. Some were downright emergencies like heart attack and stroke victims.

Little kids played with the toys in the kid's corner. Bored adults read the magazines or watched Good King Maximillian's Address to the People on television which also included the announcement of his daughter's betrothal. Worried family members could be identified by their nervous foot-tapping or pacing or even the harassment of the receptionist.

"Why haven't they come out yet?" Mindy asked the question that was on Dingo's mind.

Dingo took her hand in attempt to comfort her. "She'll be alright. She has to be..." He could not let himself think that anything could take her away from him. He wondered if Sonia felt this way when she first learned of Bartleby's arrest.

Hank came in through the automatic doors, putting his phone in his pocket. "I just let my wife know what happened. The police want to talk to me since apparently it was my voice that called Sonia to this trap. Fortunately, I have my ticket stub from Fun Land to validate my alibi. But I need to go talk to them. They want to talk to you too, young lady. Mindy right?"

Mindy nodded. "They probably want to know what happened. I should call my dad too. I want my daddy..." She got up and went outside where policemen were waiting.

Hank sat beside Dingo. "Have you heard anything?"

"No...gods Hank. What if she doesn't make it?" Dingo finally let the fear out.

Hank didn't know what to say. He knew it was selfish, but he too was worried. Sonia was his client, she had only produced one album.

Dingo got up and started pacing anxiously. "Did you talk to Sleet by chance?"

Hank shook his head. "Marty said he and your boys were playing my daughters at the Water Playground at Fun Land though. I'm sure she's telling him what happened."

"I'm gonna go get some air real AHHH!" He screamed as a blue blur came barreling through the emergency room doors and knocked him down.

Sonic looked sheepishly at the dog on the floor. "Sorry Dingo."

Queen Aleena panted as she calmed down from her son's extreme speed. "We heard something happened to Sonia. Is she alright?"

Before Dingo could answer, the doors to the back opened and a doctor came out. "I'm looking for Mr. Dingo." The doctor called, reading from Sonia's medical records.

Dingo hurried over but Sonic beat him. "Is this about Sonia? Is she alright?"

The doctor looked at Sonic. "Are you Mr. Dingo?"

"No, but I'm one of Sonia's brothers," Sonic clarified. Why wasn't this doctor answering his question?

The doctor looked at the clipboard. "I'm sorry, you are not listed as a contact on her medical forms."

Dingo shoved Sonic out of the way and back towards Aleena and Manic. "I'm Dingo, Sonia's husband."

"Mr. Dingo, I'm Dr. Walker, neurologist. I was called in to help with your wife," the raccoon said. He hesitated visibly.

"What is it Doctor?" Aleena asked.

Dr. Walker shook his head. "I can only..."

"She's her mother. You can tell her too," Dingo assured. "What's wrong with Sonia?"

The doctor sighed. "Lets take this to my office."

* * *

In the office, the doctor poured cups of coffee in an obvious stall.

"Doc, look, I need to know if Sonia's going to be alright," Dingo insisted.

Doctor Walker finally sat down. "Mr. Dingo, Miss. Aleena. Sonia was attacked. We see evidence that someone hit her very hard in the back of the skull with a blunt object."

Aleena gasped. "Will she be alright? Please tell me my daughter'll recover!"

"You need to understand, her skull was caved in, she was bleeding into her brain," Walker explained. He took a long sip of his coffee. "We were able to stop the bleeding but..."

"But what?" Dingo did not like what he was hearing.

"She's alive but only just...her brain is currently not emitting any activity," the doctor continued. "Medically, we term that as brain dead."

* * *

AN: I don't think I need to say anything here. Please give your opinion on the chapter in the comments below.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"She's alive but only just...her brain is currently not emitting any activity," the doctor continued. "Medically, we term that as brain dead."

The silence was deafening. The office was so quiet that Dingo could hear the wall clock going tick-tock.

"Doctor, what are you saying? Please give it to us plainly," Aleena prayed. "Is there hope for my daughter's recovery? Any at all?"

Dr. Walker looked at the queen with sympathy. "No, Ma'am. I'm afraid it means that while her heart is still taking oxygenated blood to the rest of her organs, that blood is not reaching the brain stem."

The Queen of Mobius burst into tears, her sobs echoing the feeling inside of Dingo's chest. "No...no...please. Please tell me that you can do something to save my daughter!" She doubled over.

"Currently she is on life support, nothing else can be done for her. I'm sorry," the doctor apologized sincerely.

Aleena stood and left the office quickly. She had to make some calls. Dingo looked at his hands and said softly. "I'd like to see her."

* * *

Out in the lobby, Sonic and Manic sat pondering what the doctor could be saying about their sister. Neither of them saw a pretty squirrel come in, followed by her father. But everyone else in the lobby did and stood, bowing respectfully.

The squirrel-girl went over to Sonic. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked over. "Sally? King Acorn! What are you doing here?"

"We heard on the news that your sister was hurt. We came to see if there was anything we could do to help," Sally said as she hugged her betrothed. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet," Sonic accepted the hug. "Mom and Dingo went back to talk with the doctor."

"Well inform your mother that any costs incurred will be covered by the Royal Family of Acorn," Maximillian said.

Queen Aleena came running out of the back, tears cascading down her cheeks. Manic stood and caught her before she ran by.

"Ma, what's wrong? Is sis okay?" The former thief asked.

Aleena wept. "I need to get the Oracle here. His magic might be able to save her."

Sonic let go of Sally. "It's that bad?"

Aleena nodded. "The doctor has pronounced brain dead. No brain activity at all. But just because medicine can't help her, it doesn't mean that magic can't. Remember that."

* * *

Dingo was taken to the private room in the Intensive Care Unit. Sonia lay in the bed with all manner of machines hooked up to keep her breathing. He sat in the chair beside her, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry Sonia. I didn't protect you when I could have," he squeezed her hand. "The doctors say you have no chance. I don't believe him. I think if you want to, you could still beat this. Don't leave me yet, don't leave your children. Please."

A bright green light preceded the appearance of the Oracle. He approached Dingo. "May I try my magic?" He asked.

Dingo doubted Sonia would approve but if the Oracle could save her, he would accept her wrath for it later. He nodded. "Do you think you can save her?"

"I can try," was the only answer the Oracle had. He raised his hands and was casting the spell just as Aleena entered with Sonic and Manic. Sally and King Acorn had stayed out in the lobby.

Those in the room watched with bated breath as Sonia's still-form glowed with the Oracle's spell. 1 minute passed, then a second and a third.

Five minutes went by before the Oracle broke the casting with a heart-wrenching sigh of despair. "I'm sorry Your Highness. My magic is no use."

Dingo growled. "You could heal my broken back though. Why can't you fix this?"

"The difference Mr. Dingo, is that you wanted to be fixed," the Oracle said, tears shining in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Aleena, Sonic and Manic."

Sonic realized what the Oracle meant just as Dingo did. He grabbed his sister's hand. "Sis, you can't give up! Please let the Oracle heal you. I know you can hear me! You just...you can't let it end like this."

Manic joined him. "Sis please. We're sorry for everything. We promise to do better from now on if you will just let the Oracle help you." He took the keyboard medallion, earning a look from the Oracle as he checked his pockets. "Please." He pressed the necklace into her hand.

Dingo ran a hand over her face and through her hair. "Please Sonia. Don't give up. Come back. It's not your time yet."

Aleena looked at the Oracle. "Can you try again?"

The reptilian seer nodded and once again cast the spell. He appeared to be almost having a conversation. He held the spell for ten full minutes this time before he was forced to release it from exhaustion. "I'm sorry..." He apologized.

"Don't give up hope Oracle," Aleena said. "She's on a ventilator. That will keep her alive. We can keep trying. Maybe Dingo can get still through to her."

Dingo looked at Sonia. He could try but he had to wonder if magic really could fix this. He had to wonder if he wasn't being cruel by keeping her confined to these tubes and wires. He had to wonder if he wouldn't want to just be released if he was in this predicament.

* * *

AN: Just thought I'd post one more chapter tonight. What will Dingo do? Find out next time.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cyrus watched the news broadcast from the hotel he had rented. He cursed the firefighters who had successfully rescued both victims. He would need to go to the hospital and possibly finish the job. He didn't care about Mindy, but...

* * *

After giving the family a short time with his patient, the doctor returned, the Oracle vanishing as he entered. "I know this is hard, but we need to discuss where we go from here."

Dingo squeezed Sonia's hand. "What do you mean?"

"Our options," the doctor elaborated. "You know there is no reversing brain death. I need to know what you would like to do."

"Well we can't just give up!" Sonic shouted. "This is our sister! Doctor, there has to be something you can do!"

Aleena put a hand on her oldest's shoulder. "Doctor, what are our options?"

Dr. Walker indicated for them to take a seat. "Our options are two. We can leave her on life support indefinitely. She would basically sleep here forever."

"And the second option?" Dingo asked. His lower lip trembled, expecting the worst.

"The second option would be to unplug the machines," Walker said.

"What would happen if we unplugged the machines?" Dingo asked though he knew the answer.

The doctor looked sadly at Dingo. "Her body would no longer get the oxygen it needs and she would die." He watched as Dingo squeezed her hand tighter, trying to hold back his grief. "Ultimately as her husband, its up to you what we do.

Sonic and Manic looked aghast. "You mean we have no say, no opinion at all?"

Aleena looked equally offended. "I'm her mother and queen of Mobotropolis, and my opinion doesn't even matter?"

Dr. Walker hardly wanted to offend a queen but rules were rules. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but he is her husband and neither or your sons are listed on her medical forms. These are the rules that I have to follow."

Aleena and the brothers looked at Dingo. He bit his lip.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," he told them.

"Well, you're NOT going to kill her," Sonic declared. "I'm gonna take this to Sally. I'm assuming the King of Acorn has some authority in this situation?" He asked the doctor.

Dr. Walker sighed and nodded. "Yes, as ruler of Acorn, he would have the authority to override any decision that Mr. Dingo were to make."

Sonic glowered at his former enemy. "So don't go making any decisions yet!" He stomped out of the hospital room.

Dingo looked over at the comatose Sonia. "I'm going to need some time to think about this, Doc."

Dr. Walker nodded understandingly. "Very well, you know where to find me when you come to a decision." The doctor left the distraught inhabitants alone.

Dingo looked at Aleena and Manic. "Your Highness, I know..."

Aleena approached the large dog. "I know this is a hard decision. I'm going to make it easy for you. You do not allow them to unplug the machines. I refuse to believe that there is no hope."

Dingo looked away. "That's the choice that I want to make Your Highness. But the doctor said she's all but gone. There is no coming back from this. Even the Oracle's magic failed. So wouldn't it be selfish to keep her like this?"

Aleena stood straighter. "Dingo, you will not let them unplug the machines. Do you understand me?"

Dingo's eyes became hard, a tear falling down. "I will do what is best for her. I just don't know which choice that is yet. Rest assured, this is not a decision I will make without plenty of thought and consideration."

Aleena saw the tear and her breath hitched. "I can't lose my daughter." She turned and left the room.

Dingo looked at Manic who was just looking at Sonia. "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect her."

"It's not your fault. Mom and Sonic are a little controlled by their emotions," Manic took his sister's other hand. "I've missed Sonia but I knew why she left. She wouldn't let us help her because we never had anything good to say about Bartleby. Sonic was a little jealous."

Dingo brushed some stray hair from Sonia's face. "Because of his nobility or money?"

"No," Manic said. "Because he knew Sonia so well and even though Sonia said that she broke up with him, it was obvious who she would go to when she go stressed. He always said it wasn't fair. He had her all to himself for 18 years."

It made some amount of sense. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, she's trusted you this far to what's right, so...I guess I trust you to do the same," Manic said. "Just, don't do it right away if you come to that. Give them time."

Dingo nodded. He always did have more respect for the youngest brother. "I will."

* * *

The Oracle reappeared in the lobby where Queen Aleena now sat sobbing. He held his dear friend as she wept. Beside them, Sonic discussed the problem with Sally and Maximillian.

"That quack says there's nothing that can be done and only Dingo has any say in anything," Sonic said. "I think he's really considering taking her off the machines. Isn't there something you can do?"

Sally rubbed her fiancé's shoulder while Max considered the situation. "Prince Sonic, I cannot break the laws that I myself set down."

"But you have the authority to override his decision if you think the doctor might be wrong," Sonic countered. "The doctor told me that himself."

Maximillian eyed the hedgehog prince. "Sonic, this is an absolute monarchy. I could legally do anything but if I did, I would be violating Dingo's right as her husband. I would be as bad as Dr. Robotnik."

"But we're not talking about roboticizing someone for sneezing. We're talking about saving my sister!" Sonic shouted.

The King placed hands on both Sonics shoulders. "My boy, if the doctor says she is brain dead, there is no saving her. All you would be doing by keeping the machines running is condemning her to a life of imprisonment."

Aleena looked at the king. "Shouldn't we at least get a second opinion? The Oracle here..."

"Aleena, there's nothing my magic can do. I tried twice. Magic can't heal everything especially when something pushes it away like her body was doing," the Oracle stated. "I'm sorry..."

Max considered Aleena's first suggestion. "But a second opinion wouldn't hurt. Very well, advise Mr. Dingo not to make any decisions until we can get another neurologist here to examine her."

* * *

Later that evening, Dingo had to return home. Queen Aleena, Sonic and Manic were given rooms in the nearby hotel. King Maximillian would have offered them rooms at the palace but that would have been grossly inappropriate as Sonic was to marry his daughter to thus combine the kingdoms. Mindy returned to her own hotel room. Her father was on his way and would be there in the morning.

He trudged into the house, the weight of the world weighing on his shoulders. Sleet was serving up a pizza that he'd ordered.

The wolf looked up from serving the boys their dinner. "What's the word? Is she alright?"

"Is Mommy still at the doctor?" Little Bartleby asked.

Sleet noticed quickly that the news was bad. "Kids, your dad just got home. Let him eat and relax. Okay?" He put a pizza slice on a paper plate.

"Okay Unca Sleet," Bartleby acquiesced. "Unca Sleet ordered pizza."

Dingo forced himself to eat the slice, knowing he still needed to set an example for his sons. He pondered how he was going to tell them about their mother. They had only just learned of their biological father. Would they be able to accept their mother's injury?

After dinner, Dingo sent the boys to play in their bedroom while he sat on the sofa to think. Sleet stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What happened?" The wolf asked simply.

Dingo told Sleet about the fire and the injury to Sonia's skull, ending with the prognosis. "She's as good as dead Sleet. The only thing keeping her body from complying is the machines that are breathing for her. And I have to decide whether to leave the machines or have them shut off."

He still didn't know the pink hedgehog as well as Dingo did but seeing his friend, his brother, so torn, it was hard. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, King Acorn came to the hospital. On Aleena's request, I am to withhold any decision until a second doctor can take a look. Aleena put in a call for a doctor in Mobotropolis. He should be here tomorrow," Dingo took a deep breath. "I don't know why. I held her hand and could feel nothing."

Sleet shrugged. "Because you always want a second opinion in these situations. You're considering letting her die. You need to know absolutely that there is no hope of her surviving."

Dingo nodded. "That makes sense." He stood. "I need to get the boys ready for bed."

* * *

Bathed, teeth brushed and dressed for bed, Dingo helped the boys into their race car beds. He had a favorite storybook in hand.

"Okay boys, time for bed," he said as he tucked them in and sat in the rocking chair.

Brose looked at his stepfather. "Will Mommy be home tomorrow?"

Dingo didn't answer, earning looks from all three boys.

"Daddy, is Mommy very very hurt?" Bartleby asked.

Dingo knew he couldn't keep the truth from the triplets. They would need to know eventually. "Yes Bartleby. Mommy is very badly hurt."

"Is she gonna get better?" Basil asked.

Dingo shook his head. "I'm afraid not boys. She's very, very badly hurt. So badly that she may need to go away."

Brose crawled to the edge of his bed. "Go away? Go away where?"

Dingo stood and went out of the room. He returned with the photo of Sonia and Bartleby. "She may need to go be in Heaven with your other daddy."

The boys looked at their carbon copy. "Will she come back someday?"

He shook his head. "No, Bartleby. Once you go to Heaven, you can't come back." He saw the oldest triplet frown.

"But I don't want Mommy to go away!" Basil declared with a pout. "I want Mommy to stay with us!"

Dingo pulled the boy to his lap. "I know you do. I want her to stay with us too. But we can't be selfish."

"I want Mommy!" The littlest triplet whined, kicking and flailing. "I want Mommy!" It tore at Dingo's heart.

"Basil stop it!" Bartleby demanded of his brother. Basil stopped flailing and went limp in Dingo's arms. "Daddy's right. We can't be selfish. I don't want Mommy to be hurt."

Basil's lip wobbled. "I want Mommy..." He wept. Tears dripped down his little pale cheeks.

Bartleby hugged his brother. Dingo smiled sadly before noticing a suspicious lack of the third brother. He looked to the blue race car bed where Brose lay face down on his pillow. At first Dingo thought he might be sleeping until he heard his breath hitch.

"Come here Brose," Dingo coaxed.

The little half-mink sat up. His face was wet and his eyes red and puffy. He went to stepfather's outstretched arms and climbed into his lap, crying softly.

Bartleby looked up. "Can we go see Mommy?"

Dingo thought about it. The boys should be able to see their mother at least one more time. "Alright. Tomorrow before the doctor gets there, we'll go see Mommy."

* * *

AN: What decision will Dingo make? Will the second doctor's findings be any different from Dr. Walker's? What will Cyrus do next? Will he be caught? Check out the next chapter. Please Review!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Cyrus, I must urge you not to move forward with this," Robotnik advised through the communicator. "She is as good as finished. You need to keep your nose clean in the eyes of Queen Aleena."

Cyrus eyed the hospital, his eyes were glazed with anger. "I will take no chance that she could escape her punishment Dr. Robotnik."

Robotnik groaned audibly. "You're going to get yourself caught. You'll ruin everything!"

"You worry too much Doc. I have a plan to explain it if they catch me," Cyrus assured before he entered the hospital. His eyes immediately found Sonic standing with his mother and Manic. He took a deep breath. "Sonic! Manic!" He ran over. "Where is she? I got here as soon as I could."

Sonic looked at his best friend. "She's...the doctor says but Mom called another specialist for another opinion. He should be here in a few hours. We're just waiting for visiting hours to start."

Cyrus nodded. "Look, I know I'm supposed to keep my distance but if its really that bad, I would like to see her. Let her know I'm praying for her."

Sonic missed Manic's leering gaze. "Sure. I know things were real rough between you last time but you deserve a chance to try and fix things as much as we do."

Queen Aleena tapped Sonic's shoulder. "We can go see Sonia now. Cyrus, you can go first. The nurse said only one at a time."

The group walked the halls to the Visitor's Lounge while Sonic showed Cyrus to his sister's room. "Go on," Sonic said.

Cyrus disappeared into the hospital room and Sonic turned to see Manic behind him. "What's wrong Manic?"

"Sonic, you forgot one thing. How did Cyrus knew she was here? How he did he know we were here?" Manic asked the big question.

* * *

Dingo took his children in through the visitor's entrance and started walking by the desk when the nurse stopped him.

"Sir, I need you to sign in and we can't have children in the hospital rooms," the nurse said.

Dingo went to sign the book. "Ma'am, I'm here to see Sonia Montclair, she's my wife. These three are her sons. Would you deny them their right to say goodbye to their mother." He dropped the pen as she could say nothing. "That's what I thought. Come on boys."

* * *

"Manic, Cyrus would never hurt Sonia!" Sonic argued.

"Sonic think about it! We told no one when we left. We didn't have time!" Manic all but shouted. "Now move!" He shoved past his brother and into the hospital room.

Cyrus was inches from unplugging the ventilator to Sonic's shock. "Sonic! Manic! Something was wrong with the ventilator. I can make it more efficient, perhaps save her life!"

Sonic gaped. He looked at Cyrus' hand so close to the machine's cord. "Cyrus?"

"Okay, okay I was going to unplug it but Sonic, I can't stand seeing her like this!" Cyrus argued. "She's not going to wake up. She's not going to get better. Sonic, keeping her tied to this world when... Sonic, it's cruel. Just cruel!" Cyrus bit his lip.

"Cyrus, how did you know she was here? How did you know she was so badly hurt?" Manic asked.

"Trevor told me something happened to Sonia and you had to..." Cyrus lied.

"You're lying. We didn't tell Trevor. We didn't tell anyone," Manic stated. "You knew she was here because you did it. Didn't you? You attacked her, bludgeoned her with a blunt object."

Cyrus started to drop into a sneer when his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Robotnik growled as he initiated the dissolution sequence of the device he'd implanted in Cyrus to keep him in his madness and under his influence. All memory of his working with the scientist and even of meeting him that night were erased, keeping his involvement secret.

"Alright, don't panic Robotnik. You can still make this work. After all, Sonic, Manic and Queen Aleena were warned about Cyrus prior and did nothing," Robotnik grinned. "It might be enough to convince Dingo into working with me again. It may be enough to regain the support of the nobility. In fact, I smell a lawsuit in the making."

* * *

"Aw man, how could I have been so stupid?" Sonic asked. "If you hadn't, Manic, he would have...Cyrus! My best friend! How could he do this? I don't understand."

"Me either Sonic but we stopped him and he's in custody now," Manic assured. "I wouldn't be surprised if Robotnik had his hand in this mess."

Dingo walked into the room, his face speaking confusion. "Why was that lion taken out of here in chains and on a stretcher?"

Sonic looked away. He had denied Sonia's accusations of Cyrus' attacking her. He had taken his side.

Manic stood. "Cyrus was caught attempting to unplug the machines. We've also deduced that he was the one who attacked her and set fire to the club."

Dingo growled. "It was that fool? That same fool who "would never hurt her?" He looked at Sonic. He was glad he left the boys to sit with their grandmother. "Have you ever done anything right by Sonia? Ever?" Before Sonic could answer, he continued. "No seriously? You talked her into dumping Bartleby when she first joined the Freedom Fighters. You made her think she had to keep their relationship a secret. You...and now this. If you had only listened before, we might not be here right now!"

Sonic wiped furiously at his wet eyes. "Stop it! You're right! You're right okay! This is my fault. I know it! Just stop!" He hugged himself tight. "I drove her away because I could do nothing to help her. I was incapable of being the support she needed. I just didn't know her well enough."

"You didn't know because you refused to accept the lifestyle she grew up with. Refused to accept someone she loved because he didn't share your ideals," Dingo shook her head.

Aleena walked in with the triplets. Somehow she knew her son needed rescuing. "The boys want to see their mother." She picked up Bartleby and placed him on the hospital bed. "Sonic, Manic. Let's give them some privacy shall we?" She pulled her sons from the room.

Dingo helped Basil and Brose to join their brother on the bed. "Boys, be careful not to touch anything."

Basil pointed at the tubes. "What are those things Daddy?"

"Those are the tubes that are helping Mommy breathe," Dingo explained.

Bartleby held his mother's hand. "Mommy, we're here. Can you hear us?"

"Daddy says you're hurt bad and you might have to go away. But we don't want you to go away," Brose said. "We want you to wake up and get better and come home."

Dingo looked sadly at his sons. "Brose..."

"No Daddy! I know it's selfish, but we're just kids. We need our mommy," Brose said. "Please? We'll be good forever if Mommy just gets better."

Basil agreed. "I want Mommy!"

Dingo sighed. What could he do? He hoped the other neurologist would have the answer.

* * *

Dr. Morgan arrived later that day and immediately performed a series of thorough tests. Three MRI's, two CAT scans and various other exams.

Finally he called Dingo and Aleena into recovery room. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Aleena shook her head. "It's good that you did. I'm guessing you have good news since it did take so long."

Dr. Morgan passed her the tests. "Your Highness, I wish I did have good news. I understand your desire for another opinion but I'm afraid I have to concur with Dr. Walker's own findings. I'm going to be blunt. She is dead. Her body just hasn't figured it out yet."

Aleena covered her mouth and leaned over. "Doctor..."

"What is your recommendation Doc?" Dingo interrupted.

Dr. Morgan sighed deeply. "As hard as it may be, it is my recommendation to let her rest. Unplug the machines and let her rest."

"No!" Aleena protested. "No, I can't just let my daughter die!"

"Your Highness, she is already dead," Dr. Morgan reasoned. "You're only letting her body rest. That's all there is left to do."

Dingo held Sonia's still hand. "He's right Aleena. We need to let her rest now. It's the only right choice here."

Aleena cried for her daughter. "I can't...I failed her once before..."

Somehow Dingo knew she was referring to her absence when Bartleby died. "She never blamed you. Not like she blamed her brothers. You didn't fail her then and you're not failing her now. We're doing the right thing in letting her go." He gently hugged his mother-in-law. "You know this is the right thing to do."

Aleena sniffed. "I do know...I need to talk to Sonic and Manic first."

* * *

AN: Cyrus was captured. What will Robotnik pull next? Will Sonic and Manic be able to accept the choice?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cyrus groaned as he regained consciousness. His mind felt foggy and his head hurt. He struggled to remember what happened the night before. "Oh gods, that's right...Sonia. What have I done? She'll never forgive me."

"Well, we'll certainly never know for sure," an irate Sonic said from behind him.

"Sonic!" Cyrus sat up hurriedly, his head protesting the quick movement. "Ughh...what are you talking about? Why am I in a cell?" He looked around the prison in the dungeons of Acorn Castle.

"How could you Cyrus!" Sonic demanded. "How could you hurt her?"

Cyrus massaged his temples. "I don't know. I saw her sitting at the tree, talking out loud to herself about him...and I just...like lost control. It's like it wasn't even me. Is she alright? Do you think she'll ever talk to me again? What am I saying? I wouldn't talk to me again!"

Sonic frowned. "Cyrus, what day is it?"

"Saturday, May 5th," Cyrus replied.

The blue hedgehog gaped. "Try Thursday, June 7th. May 5th was over a month ago."

"What?" Cyrus asked. "It's been a month. Good gods, what happened to me? Did I pass out for a whole month?" He grabbed his head. "Why does my head hurt so bad?"

Sonic's mouth dropped open. "You don't remember anything from the last full month?"

"No, nothing, not a damn thing," Cyrus insisted. "What happened?"

Sonic didn't know whether or not to believe his former friend. "I don't know if I should say. I don't know if I can believe you or not. I did before and now... Let me talk to my mom."

Cyrus looked around the cell. "Sonic...did I do something?"

Sonic didn't answer. He looked down at the floor and left the dungeon. He needed to get back to the hospital. Cyrus kept trying to fight the fog in his brain.

* * *

When he arrived back at the hospital, his mother was waiting with his brother and the Oracle. They looked directly at him and he knew it wasn't good.

"Mom? What's up? Did the doctor finish his tests? What's he going to do?" He was positive that Dr. Morgan would be able to save his sister.

"Sonic sit down," Aleena requested. She was all cried out.

Sonic saw the dried tears on his mother's face and shook his head. "No just tell me."

The Oracle stepped forward. "Sonic, the doctor finished his tests and there is nothing that can done for Sonia. All we can do is let her go, let her rest."

Sonic's knees gave out and he fell back into a chair. "No. That's not possible. Mom, you can't possibly be considering this. Manic?"

"Sonic, we need to do what's best. Dingo has agreed to wait for us to talk to you first, but it's all we can do," Manic said. "We can't keep her hooked up to a machine until her body decides it's had enough."

Sonic stood up. "Bummer majores, you're asking me to just let my sister die? Well I won't. I will find a way to save her. There has to be a way!"

Aleena stopped Sonic by placing her hands on his shoulders. "Sonic, we need to accept the facts. She's gone. I know. I feel the same way. I don't want her to die but there's nothing we can do."

"Mom...I can't let her die," he refused to cry. He was a guy. "She's our sister."

Aleena hugged her son, whimpering slightly. "I know son. But it's for the best. It really is."

The trembling in his mother's touch, the slowly falling tears landing on his blue quills, the helplessness of the whole situation, Sonic lost control of his emotions and wept with her. "I'm sorry Mom. She's my sister. I don't want to lose my sister."

* * *

Dingo was in much the same shape. He had been alone after Aleena had taken the children down to the playroom where a Children's Grief Counselor could come meet with them. With the luxury of privacy, he let himself break down. Now he sat, his head on the bed, face in his arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Sonia, I couldn't protect you. I wasn't there when you needed me. I should have gone to the amusement park after escorting you to the club," he bawled. "This is all my fault."

Dingo was so lost in his grief that he didn't hear the door open.

"Dingo, you moron. This is not, in any way, your fault!" Sleet said behind him.

"I knew there was a possibility that jealous lion wouldn't respect that pitiful attempt at a restraining order," Dingo said with a warbling voice. "I knew she was in danger."

He heard a sharp intake of breath, a sign that Sleet was not pleased. "That lion? The one called Cyrus! He's the one who did this?"

"Yes," Dingo growled. "He's been arrested but I don't know what they plan to do."

Sleet's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Sonic was relatively calmer now. He was still hurting but he could see things clearer now. At least until an irate Sleet came stomping up, stopping directly before Queen Aleena.

"It is my understanding that you have caught the one responsible for this mess," Sleet said.

Aleena nodded. "Yes. We caught Cyrus attempting to unplug the ventilator. We were able to deduce from there."

"I want to know what you intend to do about him?" Sleet asked.

Aleena looked from Sonic to Manic. "What he's done...I need to know first what led him to do this. I need to ascertain if it was his own accord or if he was being extorted or manipulated."

"You mean you're going to find any reason you can to let the bastard walk," Sleet paraphrased. "Again. I know your daughter TOLD you that he had assaulted her once before. You didn't believe her. He KILLED your daughter damn it! And you're actually going to give him a chance to lie his way out if it!"

Sonic and Manic got between the wolf and their mother. "Look, I agree that something has to be done but don't take it out on our mom. I've already been to see Cyrus. He doesn't even remember what happened over the last month supposedly."

"Mom just means we need to make sure someone wasn't behind Cyrus' actions. Such as a certain scientist with a gift for lying and manipulating," Manic continued.

"If that is the case then Cyrus is the only one who can point us to his current location, possibly," Sonic continued. "We can't jump the gun here. I'll never forgive Cyrus but Robotnik's a danger too until he's caught."

"That's it exactly," Aleena said. "I will not just let him walk. He will be punished but after we get all the details."

Sleet considered the response. "I give you three days. If you can't do you need to do then I will do it for you, Your Highness."

Another voice interrupted the wolf. "Actually, Queen Aleena will not be able to make any judgement in this case."

Everyone turned to see the regal squirrel standing there. Sally went to comfort her beau.

"Why not?" Manic asked. "Cyrus is a citizen of Mobotropolis."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Normally, I would have the criminal deported back to Aleena for judgement," King Acorn said. "However, the victim is her daughter, your sister."

Aleena realized what the king was getting at. "I'm not eligible to pass judgement because I'm no longer an impartial judge. The accused must be judged by an impartial judge." She looked at Sleet. "Does that satisfy you?"

Sleet looked at the king. "Depends on how he handles this."

King Maximillian nodded in understanding. "I will question the accused, he will be subjected to a polygraph or lie detector test. My seers will scry and give their opinions on his side of the story. Then I will decide whether he should be imprisoned for the duration of his life, if he should be given a harsher punishment."

Sonic looked away. "What if he was being controlled by an outside influence?"

"Such as?" The king asked.

Sonic didn't want to say it. He was still angry at himself for believing Cyrus once however he did have a responsibility. "Such as Robotnik. What if, somehow, Robotnik was controlling him?"

Maximillian looked thoughtful. "You mean through coercion or blackmail?"

"I mean literally controlling him. Controlling his thoughts, his actions, et cetera. Like a kid might control a remote-control car," Sonic elaborated.

"If that was the case, I can't rightly punish a man who was unable to stop himself from doing something he normally would not do," the king noticed Sleet did not like this answer. "I would, of course, need to see hard evidence of this. Rest assured that I would not just take his word for it. It could very well be the case. Do you have reason to believe this maybe so, Sonic?"

Sonic sighed. "Well when we caught him, when we confronted him, he lost consciousness. I went to confront him again at the castle dungeons and he thought today was May 5th. Or so he says. He acts like he doesn't even know Sonia is..." He stopped, unable to say the word.

King Max lifted his hand while Sally hugged him. "Then it is official. I am sorry Aleena."

The amethyst queen tried to smile her thanks. "It's for the best ultimately. I know that."

Sonic had to ask. "Has it been done yet?"

Aleena shook her head. "No, we asked Dingo to wait for you to come back. The doctor is getting the necessary forms for him to sign and once the machines are unplugged, it could take a few minutes or a few hours."

Sonic bit his lip. "I can't believe we're really letting this happen."

Sleet could stand the stalling no longer. "Well, may I suggest we get this over with?"

Manic put his hands across his chest. "Wow, how about a little sensitivity?"

"Sensitivity my ass. The longer you guys draw it out the harder it'll be to do it," Sleet reasoned.

Aleena nodded. "He's right. We need to go let Dingo do what needs to be done and start the process of getting closure."

The small group began the trek to the hospital room. King Maximillian kept Sally back seeing as this was a private family pain.

* * *

Dingo barely glanced up when everyone entered. Mindy was sitting beside him. He found he was grateful for the company. Someone who cared for Sonia as much as he did to share the grief with was comforting.

"Mindy? When did you get here?" Sonic asked.

She looked up with a tear-stained face. "Came in while Sleet was reaming you out."

Dingo looked at Sleet who stared stone-faced. "What? No one else can seem to get up the nerve to tell her to start doing her job."

Aleena looked away out of shame. The wolf was right. She needed to stop trying to be everyone's friend and start being a leader, a queen.

The doctor came in. "Alright, I brought the forms you need to sign. They're mainly waivers stating that you understand the circumstances and you are making this choice of your own will."

Dingo held the pen just above the first of many lines. He looked at his wife, sleeping there but never to wake. "I have to do this for her," he reminded himself as he forced his hand to write.

While he went through all the forms, reading them all over carefully, Sonic and Manic approached their sister.

Manic looked at Dingo. "Could Sonic and I have a few minutes?"

Dingo agreed. "Of course..." He led the others in leaving the room while handing the forms back.

Sonic sat beside her. "Sonia...this isn't the first time I've ever said this to you but you were right and I was wrong. About everything. The Freedom Fighters handled everything completely wrong. It's my fault you're lying here. I was too hasty with my judgements and choices, just like I'm too hasty with everything else." He took her hand. "I wish I had been accepting of Bartleby from the start. A blind man could tell that he loved you. I should say I never hated him. But I was jealous. Even after you dumped him, I knew your mind was always on him. It didn't seem fair. I knew I would never know you as well as he did. If I knew then what I know now, I would have backed off. I would have tried to be a friend or at least civil to him. We would have said screw the ruby mine and helped you. I never thought it would come to this."

Manic wept openly. "We'll miss you sis. When you left it was pandemonium. We didn't know what to do. Our medallions wouldn't work anymore, not without you to complete the harmony."

"And what's worse is the reason you left...is because we weren't sensitive to your problems. You were wrong to think we didn't care but we just didn't know how to help..." Sonic felt himself breaking down. "I couldn't help you. He was dead and I could nothing to change that."

"We were helpless," Manic concluded. "What we're trying to say is we're sorry. For everything. We love you sis."

"Tell Bartleby we said that he better treat you right, or else," Sonic squeezed her hand and stood up. "Okay Manic, let's, in the words of Sleet, stop stalling."

Manic looked out the door. "Okay...we're as ready as we'll ever be."

Dingo and the others came back in. He took his seat and held Sonia's hand. Mindy took a chair beside him and took his free hand, giving him the support he needed to go through with this. He was unable to watch as the doctor unplugged the ventilator and feeding tube.

"Okay, all that's left is to wait," Dr. Morgan said before leaving.

The silence in the room was thick. Queen Aleena was crying softly. No mother should have to watch their daughter slowly slip away. Sonic and Manic hugged her, trying their best to curb their tears.

"Sleet got the kids and took them home," Mindy whispered.

Dingo nodded. "Good it's about time for their lunch and nap." He sighed and looked at the pretty pink hedgehog he had fallen for on day one. "I love you Sonia. I can easily see why Bartleby sacrificed himself. I know you've missed him. It's okay...we'll be okay. If this is what you want, it's alright. The boys'll be fine, I'll look after 'em."

A breeze seemed to blow through the room and he heard a voice in his ear. "Thank you. I'll take it from here."

Moments later the atmosphere in the room changed and the lifeline monitor went flat.

* * *

AN: We're not done yet. Stay with me. We still have a Robotnik to deal with and three kids to grow.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The flatline noise let them know it was over. Oddly enough it brought a strange sense of peace for Dingo. He knew the others had not heard the voice. He knew it was. That HE had come to take her home with him. She would no longer be in any pain whether physical or emotional. It still hurt but knowing she would ultimately be happier took the edge off.

Mindy seemed to sense what he was thinking, or it could be she thought the same thing, and squeezed his shoulder. "She'll be okay now. Bartleby'll take good care of her."

Dingo nodded. Yes, he would take good care of her.

* * *

Dingo invited everyone back to his home. Sleet had the boys playing in their bedroom. He sat on the sofa, Mindy sat with him.

Sonic found himself with his arms wrapped tight about his mother in his grief. She wept into her eldest son.

It was Manic who asked, in a quiet voice. "What now?"

"I don't know..." Sonic said. "I never thought we'd ever have to ask that question."

"I guess...we need to think about final arrangements," Dingo said. "Not much to think about. I think it's obvious where she should be buried."

Aleena nodded. "Yes, though I never thought I would be arranging a place in the Royal Family Burial Vault for her."

Dingo shook his head. "I meant with Bartleby, on the Montclair Estate."

Aleena bit her lip. "Well it's tradition..."

Dingo stopped her. "No. Her place is with him," he said in a tone that brooked no further argument.

The Queen of Mobotropolis wisely did not press the matter after that. "What will you do now Mr. Dingo?"

The dog looked into his hands. "I don't really know. I don't even know if Sleet and I have jobs anymore. I haven't talked to Hank or Lenny."

Sleet came out. "I figured. Good thing I have. Hank said he plans to pay out a quarter of the contract, since this was clearly not something intentional. Lenny had insurance and he's going to rebuild. He says it's going to be bigger and better than it was."

Dingo breathed a sigh of relief. "So we still have jobs after the club is rebuilt and money to tide us over until then."

"You also have, well Sonia had an inheritance that she never had the chance to know about," Aleena said. "Before his passing, Bartleby had a will made up. We found it after we took back the kingdom. Naturally, since they are his children, that inheritance will pass to the triplets."

"That's good," Dingo said. "That money can stay put, grow in interest. Their future is secure."

"Well you know, you could bring them back to Mobotropolis," Aleena suggested. "You would be a good palace guard. We would be close to help you with my grandchildren."

The dog sighed. "I think our home is here, but thank you."

Aleena sat on the couch, on Dingo's other side. "You don't have to stay here. It will be really hard to raise three boys alone."

"He won't be alone!" Sleet said offended. "I'll be here to help him."

"Says the guy who was about to shoot them a month ago," Sonic pointed out. "We still don't trust Dingo, why would we trust you?"

Sleet approached the blue hedgehog. "I'd watch your mouth, hedgehog! I'd say it's caused enough trouble!"

"Those kids belong back in Mobotropolis! He's not even their father! We're their uncles!" Sonic shouted.

"Once again Sonic, you prove how little you know. Ever heard of adoption?" Sleet sneered.

"He is NOT adopting them," Sonic protested.

"I adopted them when they were born, Sonic. Look on the mantle," Dingo explained.

Manic went over to the mantle piece just above the television. Three birth certificates stood in frames. "Father, Dingo? Wow. He's right Sonic. He is their father."

Sonic growled. "He should still move them back to Mobotropolis!"

"Well he's not," Mindy declared. "He already told you that. He and the boys are staying here in Acorn! Now you guys need to stop fighting. Sonia would be kicking all your tails if she saw how you were behaving! I swear, the five year olds in the other room are more mature!"

The males in the room looked properly ashamed. Dingo looked at Mindy. "Sorry Mindy. It's been a hard day."

"For all of us," she agreed. "But everything will be alright. I'm going to be staying in Acorn so I'll be able to help out."

"You don't have to Mindy," Dingo assured her.

"I want to. I wasn't able to be there for Sonia when she needed me so I want to fix that by being there for her kids." To spare his pride, she left out that she also wanted to be there for him like he was there for Sonia.

Manic wiped his burning eyes. "Well, I guess the next order of business is to discuss when we do this, who we should invite. I know Knuckles. He really liked Sonia. Maybe some of the Freedom Fighters."

Dingo shook his head again. "Not the Freedom Fighters. She left Mobotropolis because of the Freedom Fighters. She would not want them there."

"But they were her friends once too," Sonic pointed out. "Sure, we screwed up but they loved her too."

The dog gave a morbid laugh. "Yeah, just like Cyrus did I'm sure."

Sonic stomped his foot. "I know I messed up with Cyrus okay! Will you stop rubbing it in!" He trembled with the grief and the guilt. He knew he would never forgive himself for dismissing his sister's allegations. "If I had believed her, if I had done something, she might still be alive. I know that! It's all my fault!"

Aleena hugged her son. "No, Sonic, it's not your fault. I had more authority over Cyrus than you did. I had the power to override your judgement and I chose not to. If anyone is to blame, it is I."

Manic touched their shoulders. "Mom, Sonic, even you Dingo, listen to me. This is not our fault. Yes, we should have listened to Sonia but we didn't tell Cyrus to do this. Ma, you told him to stay well away from her. He chose not to listen to those orders. Cyrus made the decision, and if he made it on his own without outside influence, then HE is to blame. If there's another party involved then they're both to blame." When it seemed as though that had settled in, he continued. "Now, as for the funeral. I agree with Dingo. He's the one who has known her best these last few years. She would want to be with Bartleby and it should not be a big affair with the other Freedom Fighters. Except maybe Trevor and Knuckles." He looked at Dingo for approval.

Dingo nodded. "I think those two would be acceptable. She did say that Trevor was always very kind to her, without an alterior motive, and I never heard her say anything negative about Knuckles."

"Now, I assume Bartleby did not have a coffin, right?" Manic asked. When Dingo nodded, "Then she should not be buried in one either, rather simply laid beside him. Another matter is the headstone."

"They both need a headstone," Dingo said. He was surprised that, as he said this, he felt nothing. He felt numb inside. "I think perhaps even a sculpture."

Aleena nodded. "We can certainly do that."

The room got quiet again. It was so quiet they could easily hear the pitter-patter of six little feet coming out to join them.

"Daddy?" Little Bartleby asked, obviously having been elected the speaker for the triplets.

"What is it Bartleby?" Dingo asked.

The little boy climbed into his father's lap. "What is Heaven like? Is Mommy going to like it there?"

Dingo looked at the others in the room. "Let me take them to bed and answer their questions. I'll be right back." He stood up with Bartleby on his hip and guided the boys back to their bedroom.

Sonic went to the door. "I need to take a walk."

* * *

He got his sons properly ready for bed and sat with them. "Now you wanted to know about Heaven?"

Basil nodded. "Yeah, will Mommy like it there?"

Dingo nodded. "Oh yes, she will love it there. Mommy will be very happy there. Your other daddy will take really good care of her."

"We miss her. We want her to come back," Brose admitted.

Dingo closed his eyes sadly. "I know you do. I do too. But the right thing to do is often the hardest. We'll get through this together, I promise."

* * *

King Acorn went down into the castle dungeon where Cyrus sat with his back to the door on the wooden slab that was his bed. He watched the lion quietly.

"Sonia...I'm sorry," he grabbed his head. "Ughh, what happened? Why can't I remember anything? I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Cyrus, Freedom Fighter of Mobotropolis," King Acorn announced his presence.

Cyrus jumped off the bed. "You're King Maximillian of Acorn, right?"

"Yes, I have been called upon to determine your guilt or innocence in regards to your assault of Lady Sonia Montclair," Max declared.

Cyrus frowned. "Why you? This is Mobotropolis, not Acorn."

The king shook his head. "You are confused Young Lion. You are currently in the dungeon of Acorn Castle."

Cyrus gaped. "Acorn Castle? How did I get here?"

The sound of a creaky door interrupted as Sonic came in. His hateful, angry glare sent chills down Cyrus' spine. The tears shining there told him that something was very wrong and he was responsible for it.

"Young Sonic, you should allow me to handle this," Max said but Sonic shook his head.

"I just need a few minutes, Your Highness," Sonic insisted without removing his eyes from Cyrus.

King Max nodded. "But I'm staying right here to keep you from doing something foolish."

Cyrus didn't like the look in his best friend's eyes. "Sonic, what's going on? I'm so confused. I'd understand if you were mad about me trying to hurt Sonia but...I get the feeling that something's wrong. Like why am I here in Acorn? How did I get here? Where did the rest of the month go?"

"Cyrus, stop!" Sonic demanded. "Stop it, you're not going to fool me again. You did that before. I believed you over Sonia and now..." Sonic grabbed the bars, shaking them. "Tell the truth Cyrus! Why? Why damn it!" He shouted, tears falling fast.

"Why what Sonic?" Cyrus went to his friend. "What happened? Did I do something? Yes, I attacked Sonia. I assume she already told you about that though. So what happened? If I did something, tell me."

Sonic looked into the lion's eyes. "You really don't know." It wasn't a question. "Cyrus...Sonia...Sonia is..." He couldn't continue.

King Max stepped forward. "Cyrus Leonhart, you are charged with the murder of Princess Sonia Hedgehog."

Cyrus gaped. "The murder of...oh good god no. No Sonic. Tell me...tell me she's not...tell me I didn't..." Seeing his friend's despair, he fell to the stone floor. "Why..." He threw his head back with a roar. "WHY!"

* * *

AN: I included a Final Fantasy reference in this chapter. Pick out the line and state which game it came from and who originally said it.


End file.
